Who Knew?
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: As the war against the Cyclonians becomes more straining, Piper confronts not only Dark Ace but a shocking truth that can determine the outcome of the war. Mainly P/D, slightly P/A ON HOLD
1. The dream

**A/N This is my very first story, so don't expect a masterpiece! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any characters, places, etc. related to the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The dream

She wakes up in a prison, having no idea of what was occurring. All she can remember was sneaking into Cyclonia's palace, and then blacking out. Suddenly, the door opens with a creak, and a figure steps through. She glances at the figure, trying to figure out who the person might be. The figure begins to speak in calm yet chilling tone, "So, you've actually managed to get yourself captured; I must say I am surprised."

The person approaches the prisoner as he continues to speak. "I always thought that you were the clever type, but I assumed wrongly. Now, nothing will be done to you if you choose to cooperate with me; in fact, I might even spare your live."

The prisoner finally has the courage to speak up, "Dark Ace, you must be a fool to believe that I would ever cooperate with you. You may have captured me easily, but getting information out of me will not be as easy!" To her surprise, Dark Ace grins. "What makes you say I require information? But since you are unwilling to work", he said with ease, "this might persuade you!" He makes a motion, and the door opens. The prisoner peers outside to see that there is a courtyard in front of the prison. She makes out five figures in the distance. All of a sudden, she recognizes them as her teammates. To make matters worst, they were surrounded by Cyclonians with no weapons at all.

With fear, the prisoner pleads, "Please, don't do anything to them! I beg of you; please release them." Dark Ace's grin widens more as he watches the girl weep. "Not until you give me what I want." "What is it that you want?" the girl asks fearing she knew the answer already. The man comes closer to the girl until their cheeks are touching. "You" he whispers into her ear.

* * *

Piper woke up gasping for air. Looking around, she realized that she was still on the Condor, safely away from any enemies. Taking a deep breath, she got up from her cot and went to the cockpit. Quietly so that she wouldn't wake anyone up, she checks on the location of the ship with the navigation tools. A few minutes later, the girl releases the breath she had been holding; the ship was just a few miles from Atmosia, far from Terra Cyclonia.

Walking back to her room, Piper pondered her nightmare. _I can't believe this the third time this week I have been having these nightmares! Could this mean something, or am I stressed out? _Sitting down on her desk, the navigator examines herself in the mirror. With her blackish-blue hair messy and her orange eyes weary, Piper realized that her health was going downhill. Her normally dark skin was starting to get lighter, and she was losing weight.

She decided to try to get some sleep since dawn wouldn't be for another three hours. Laying her body on the cot, she couldn't help but wonder if her team had noticed the changes. _I would believe by now that at least one person would have noticed; maybe they are just as stressed out as I am. We have been working diligently, so perhaps they are too worn out to notice. But still, Aerrow is the observant type…maybe he's keeping quiet. _With these thoughts, the girl easily fell into a peaceful slumber.

**

* * *

**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I can't think what should happen next!**

**Please review; I am open for suggestions! **


	2. Concerns

**A/N Hey everyone! I would like to thank the reviewers for their comments and support; you guys rock! Anyways, hopefully, this chapter will make up for the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Concerns

"UGHH!" Piper woke up alarmed wondering the cause of the noise. Was the ship under attack? Did someone get hurt? Quickly getting up, she stepped out of her room. She heard footsteps heading her way. Then, before she can even blink, two figures rush pass her.

"Radarr! Hand over my hair gel right now!" exclaims the taller of the two figures. The shorter one just squawks in reply and runs off. The taller one sighs and turns to Piper.

"Ah, good morning, sleepyhead, we were wondering where you were." Piper smirks and replies, "Mornin' Finn, how are you?" The blonde boy casually answers, "Oh you know chasing Radarr who once again stole my hair gel. Anyways, we just landed on Atmosia, so we are going to plan what to do during breakfast. Hey, you don't look so well; did something happen last night?" Piper looks Finn straight into his eyes ready to retort, but to her surprise, his blue eyes showed how serious and concerned he was. "Oh, I'm fine; you know working too hard. Anyways, I'm going to get ready; I'll meet you and the others in the kitchen for breakfast." Before the wing-man could say anything, Piper entered her room and closed the door.

Finn stares blankly at the door gathering his thoughts. _Jeeh, I hope Piper is okay; she's become more and more remote everyday. I better inform the others. _With that in mind, he heads towards the kitchen to meet with the rest of the team.

* * *

Finn entered the room to find only the squadron's leader sitting at the table reading a book. In the corner, he detected Radarr playing around with his hair gel. Aerrow's copilot locked his eyes with Finn's and grins. Finn momentarily glares at him before remembering his duty. He takes a seat next to the squadron's sky knight. Aerrow looks up from the book he was reading and pulls his hand through his red hair. "Morning Finn, is Piper up?" Finn nods, and then asks, "Hey, where are Stork and Junko?" A huge shadow comes on both boys as a deep, friendly voice says, "I'm right here Finn! Ready for breakfast?" Finn smiles as he turns around to greet his Wallop friend; "Hey Junko, you bet we are!" Aerrow smiles and responds that he is ready to eat as well. As Junko prepares the meal, Stork, the Merb pilot, enters the room. "Good morning," he softly says, "how are you all doing on this so far tranquil day?" The others snort as they greet Stork. Stork takes a seat at the table, and Radarr, bored, climbs up Aerrow's arm. Finn decides now is the best time to discuss his issue while Piper is not there. "Hey guys," he slowly begins, "I'm worried about Piper." Aerrow immediately closes his book and turns his full attention on the wingman; Radarr's ears perk up. Stork's eye starts to twitch; Junko breaks the silence by asking, "What do you mean Finn?"

"What I mean is, Piper has been really quiet these days. She hasn't been eating a lot, and she spends most of the time in her room. Haven't you guys noticed?" The others think for a moment. "Well, you do have a point," Aerrow admits, "she has been acting strange." Radarr nods his head rapidly, and Stork murmurs, "Maybe she is being attacked by some parasite causing these changes." The others glance at each other, and Junko suggests, "Why don't we just ask her?" Finn shakes his head saying, "I did ask, but she says she is fine. I may not be the keenest person…" The others snigger at this statement. Ignoring his teammates, Finn continues, "but I think there is something wrong with her. Whatever it is, it's bugging her so much that she is keeping it to herself." Aerrow rubs his forehead while saying, "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I just hope nothing serious has happened. In fact, I think I'll accompany her to the market when buying our supplies." The others agree with the sky knight's judgment as the sqaudron's navigator entered the kitchen.

* * *

Piper entered the kitchen and was suddenly uncomfortable with 5 pairs of eyes intensely focused on her. "Good morning everybody, is breakfast ready?" The rest of the squadron replies, and Junko adds, "Yeah, just finished making it." The mechanic places several plates with the food on the table. Everybody starts serving each other food, but Piper still realizes how much attention she is receiving. As she begins to eat, Finn pipes up, "You sure that is enough?" Annoyed, Piper responds, "Finn, I'm fine, thanks." Starting to eat again, Aerrow offers her a plate of eggs; "Here, have some more eggs, you don't have so much." "Oh, thanks Aerrow, but I'm good," the girl sweetly replies with glaring eyes. Noticing the tension, Junko begins a conversation; "So, Piper, we were just discussing the plan for today. Aerrow has offered to help you gather supplies while the rest of us stay here working on the ship. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good Junko; when do we leave Aerrow?" The sky knight answers, "How about in twenty minutes, that sound good to you?" Piper rolled her eyes while getting up to wash her plate. "Aerrow, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I need all eternity to get ready. In fact, I usually get ready in half that time. I'll meet you outside." The navigator walks out of the room, leaving her five bewildered teammates.

Half an hour later, Aerrow and Piper walk among the crowd in the marketplace. Radarr watches the stalls with keen eyes from Aerrow's shoulder. "Okay, we got all the crystals we need, all of the food, and all of the tools," Piper tells her friend, "all that is left is the list of clothes I have." Trying to keep up with so many shopping bags, Aerrow decides to talk to Piper about her issue. "Hey, Piper?"

"Yeah, Aerrow?" Piper replies as she looks around. "The guys and I just wanted to know if anything was bothering you lately. You know you can talk to me about anything." Piper turns her head towards Aerrow and coolly says, "I'm fine Aerrow, just stressed out. There is nothing to worry about. Oooh, look over there, that stall has some pretty good stuff." Aerrow sighs as she leads the way towards the stall. _If only she knew how concerned we are and how much I really care about her._

A couple of hours later, Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr head back towards the Condor with their arms full of bags. As they chat about crystals, they hear shouting coming from behind them. "Cyclonians, they're coming!" Piper and Aerrow look at each other before they run off to the ship. "Why would Cyclonians be coming to Atomosia?" Piper wondered out loud as they approached the ship. "I don't know, but I know that we have to get rid of them before something happens." Piper nods, but she can't help feeling disturbed.

As the two enter the cockpit, Stork exclaims, "I've detected at least a dozen Cyclonians being led by Dark Ace!" Piper froze at this information; Aerrow noticed this but knew this was not the time to be concerned. "Stork, take us up. Everyone else, prepare for battle!" Everyone rushes to prepare for the fight as the Condor takes off. While checking her heliscooter, Piper nervously thinks about the turn of events. _This can't be connected with my nightmares, can it? Yet Dark Ace doesn't just appear for a simple attack; he's either planning something or looking for something…or maybe someone. _Trying to focus, Piper mounts her ride along with everyone else, and they ride off the ramp, heading off to battle.

**

* * *

**

**A/N So, what do you think? Be free to berate me as much as you want; I don't care as long as you have something to say!**


	3. The battle

**A/N Hello again! Before beginning, I would like to thank all of the reviewers; I am really touched by what you all had to say and that makes me more confident in continuing this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or anything associated with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The battle 

As Piper and the others fly towards the Cyclonians, the navigator notices the dark clouds overhead. She also hears the low rumbling of thunder just as the breeze became a heavy wind. "Hey guys, I think a storm is heading our way." Junko anxiously asks, "Do you think it will be serious?" Aerrow gazed into the distance, his green eyes focused on the Cyclonians, especially Dark Ace; "It doesn't matter, we have to stop those Cyclonians!" The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Soon, both forces collided into one another as the storm began.

As the thunder started to get loud, the sky began serving as a battlefield. Finn immediately shot down three Talons with his crossbow, and Junko smashed his knuckle busters into five enemy skimmers. Piper dealt with five Cyclonians by using a blizzard crystal to wreck their vehicles. The three Storm Hawks watched as the defeated men activated their parachutes while falling to the ground in a zig zag direction due to the increasing wind. "Man, I would be sorry to be one of those guys right now with this weather," Finn commented. Then, they heard the sound of fierce battle just above them. Looking up, they saw Dark Ace and Aerrow fighting each other. Junko gasped, "Look, they have backup!" The Wallop was right, just in the distance, they spotted at least another dozen Talons heading their way. Junko's communicator buzzed; he picked it up, and said, "What's up Stork?" The Merb replied, "Junko, Finn, come back to the Condor, so we can take out those Talons. Piper can stay there to help Aerrow." Junko and Finn rode back to the Condor, and soon, the airship flew ahead to deal with the approaching Talons.

Meanwhile, Piper took out the last of the remaining Talons with her staff. Suddenly, a boom could be heard, and then, rain started to heavily fall. The wind increased howling like a pack of wolves. Shivering, she looked around; Aerrow and Radarr were still battling Dark Ace, and the rest of the guys were taking care of the second round of Talons. All of a sudden, the propeller of her heliscooter was damaged by a blade. Shrieking, Piper tried to gain control as the vehicle was losing altitude. However, before she could do anything, she was roughly grabbed and placed on someone's lap. "Finally, you are in my clutches." Piper's eyes widened; Dark Ace was the one who damaged her heliscooter and grabbed her! With shock, the girl faints in the clutches of the man she fears most.

* * *

Aerrow clutched his energy blades tightly as he watches Dark Ace softly whisper to Piper. He brings his skimmer next to Dark Ace's trying to figure out what was happening. "Let her go, Dark Ace; it's me who you want to deal with!" Dark Ace looks up at the sky knight, and calmly replies, "Oh on the contrary, it is Piper who I want. I just fought you because you were in my way. Now if you excuse me, I must be going now." Dark Ace rides past Aerrow, but the sky knight doesn't let him get away so easily. Aerrow combines his blades into a sword as he and Radarr race to catch up with Dark Ace and Piper. Speeding up his skimmer, he catches up with Dark Ace and Piper and swings his sword at Dark Ace. The Cyclonian swiftly dodges the weapon and with one hand takes out his own blade. In a blink of an eye, he damages the right wing of Aerrow's skimmer. Radarr quickly repairs the wing while Aerrow prepares to leave the vehicle. "Radarr, take over; I'm going in!" Radarr salutes and takes over the controls. With ease, Aerrow leaps off the skimmer and activates his battle glider. Closing in on Dark Ace, he carefully takes aim with his sword. Making sure Piper is not in range, the sky knight swings his sword directly at Dark Ace, but the older man moves his skimmer out of the way. 

"You just don't quit do you?" Dark Ace sneered. The rain began to fall harder, making it difficult for Aerrow to see anything. Suddenly, Dark Ace's blade impacts right into the sky knight's chest. Aerrow swirls around, losing control of his battle glider. Radarr quickly detects the falling sky knight and rides straight towards him. With a clunk, Aerrow lands on his skimmer. "Thanks Radarr," he murmurs as he settles onto his seat. The copilot squawks in reply as he settles into his own cockpit. Slowly gaining consciousness, Aerrow promptly remembers what just occurred. Glancing around, he realizes that Dark Ace is gone, along with Piper. "Radarr, quick, we have to catch up with them!" Radarr shakes his head and waves his hands indicating the storm. "It doesn't matter, Piper is…" Before he could finish his sentence, the Condor pulls up behind the skimmer. His communicator buzzing, Aerrow picks it up, and says, "Aerrow here." Stork's voice is barely heard over the deafening tempest. "Return to the Condor immediately, the storm is picking up!" Aerrow angrily replies, "Stork, Dark Ace has Piper! We have to go after them!" Stork bluntly replies, "Aerrow, it is suicide to be riding in this storm; we'll pursue them once the storm has died down. Stork out." With frustration, Aerrow rides his skimmer back to the Condor. _Piper, don't worry; we'll save you, I promise._

* * *

Riding into the Cyclonian airship, Dark Ace holds the unconscious Piper delicately in his arms as he dismounts from his ride. Two henchmen come to greet the commander. "One of you take this girl into one of the rooms," Dark Ace orders, "and the other one contact Master Cyclonia; I wish to speak with her." The two men salute their commander, and one of them takes Piper from Dark Ace. Then, they leave the docking room while Dark Ace puts away his skimmer. Sure, he could have people do it for him, but he was aware that anyone could be a spy trying to wreck his ride. 

As he heads towards the cockpit, he ponders on what is to come. _I have finally captured Piper; now all there is left to accomplish is to persuade her into joining us! Who knew that such an important plan is so simple? _Laughing diabolically, he notices a passing henchman giving him a look. "What are you gazing at? Mind your own business unless you want your face rearranged!" The man gulps and quickly scatters away. "I love being in charge," Dark Ace says with a smile as he continues on his way to the cockpit.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay, I know not much is happening now, but I promise things will pick up in later chapters. Anyways, please review, and hopefully, I can update soon! Oh, one more thing, I have a poll on my webpage. From time to time, I will change the poll, so don't worry if you don't like the current one! I really urge you all to participate in them; I want to know some statistics! Once again, review! **


	4. Emotional Outbreaks

**A/N Greetings readers! Thanks so much for the reviews; I didn't expect such good comments. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything associated with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotional Outbreaks

The next morning, the weather was so peaceful that it hardly appeared a storm had occurred the day before. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and a soothing breeze replaced the mighty winds. Now, the day would have been perfect if it wasn't for the current dilemma the Storm Hawks were dealing with.

Onboard the Condor, the squadron were thinking on how to save Piper while locating her at the same time . "Stork, is the Cyclonian airship still on our radar?" Aerrow asked the pilot as the team gathered in the cockpit. Turning away from the controls, Stork nervously replies, "Well, yes, but it is no longer in the sky. It has just landed in Master Cyclonis' airstrip by her palace." Aerrow starts pacing as he begins thinking. "Okay guys," Aerrow proclaimed to the others, "let's think on ways we can break into the palace and rescue Piper." Finn starts to wave his arms eagerly; "Oh, oh, pick me Aerrow, pick me!" Radarr rolled his eyes in irritation while Aerrow sighs softly halting from his pacing. "What is it Finn?" With the enthusiasm of a child receiving candy, Finn explains his plan. "Okay, so while Stork stays on the Condor, the rest of us sneak into the palace. We fight off those goons and rescue Piper. Oh, we can also destroy their skimmers, devices, etc. along the way as well. Then, we meet up with Stork, and then we celebrate our success by going to Terra Tropica. Pretty brilliant eh?" He beams at his teammates as he puffs his chest out.

The others gawk impassively at the wingman as he finishes. The silence is ultimately broken by Aerrow who ineffectively retains his aggravation. "Finn, this is serious, we aren't on a mission to steal or annihilate something! Rescuing a prisoner from one of the best protected places in Atmosia is going to require much more planning than that! It isn't as simple as before; their security has improved after the last time we invaded, and the prisons are challenging to get to! Be sensible for once!!" Having difficulty breathing, Aerrow finally calms down after a few minutes. He realizes how much his teammates are impacted by his anger. Junko's jaw was wide open, his eyes so wide that they seemed to cover most of his face. Stork was sitting in a corner with his eyes twitching; when the Merb felt Aerrow's gaze upon him, he whimpers and curls up in fetus position on the ground. Sitting on the table, Radarr was watching Aerrow with enormous, doleful eyes. Aerrow reached to pet his copilot, but Radarr moved away from him and went to Finn. Aerrow struggled to look at Finn who looked the worst. His head was bent down, and he was trembling.

Aerrow approached the blonde boy and delicately placed his hand on his shoulder. "Finn, I'm sorry for the outburst," Aerrow said, "I'm just upset and worried about Piper; I really do appreciate your suggestion." Finn turned his head towards the sky night; Aerrow was shocked when he saw Finn's face completely sorrowful, and tears were rapidly escaping from his blue eyes. "You mean it?" the wing man whispers. Aerrow nodded and produced a smile. Finn wipes his eyes with his hands as he chuckles. "Man, I can't believe I'm broke down like a sissy. Aerrow, I'm just as worried about Piper as you are, so I understand how you feel. You're right, I'm not taking this seriously." Aerrow began to protest, but Finn held up his hand; "However, I promise you this; whatever plan you have, I'll fully support you. No objections at all." Aerrow replied, "I can always count on you Finn." Noticing the sudden change of atmosphere, the others come back. Aerrow looks at the others as they take their places. They all reassuringly smile at him that clearly meant _we forgive you; now tell us what the plan is. _Aerrow grins as well and begins explaining his strategy to save Piper.

* * *

She is running in a field in the middle of a storm. She kept looking behind her shoulders as she headed for the Condor. Suddenly, a voice as mighty as thunder could be heard above her. Gasping, she looks up and nearly collapses at the sight of Dark Ace. It wasn't just his presence that shocked her; it was the fact he was a giant. "I got you now Piper," Dark Ace wickedly says, and he extends his hand towards her. Shrieking, Piper attempts to run, but he is too quick.

Piper's eyes sprang open as the nightmare ended. She took several deep breaths before getting up. To her shock, she realized she was lying on a grand bed in an unfamiliar room. Slowly, she gets up from the bed and walks towards the window. The sight before her took her breath away; the window overlooked an immense courtyard occupied by Talons. Piper then remembered Dark Ace kidnapping her and realized she was on Terra Cyclonia, in Master Cyclonis' palace. Turning away from the window, Piper examined her room. The symbol of the Talons is on several banners on the walls. On both sides of the bed, there are two mahogany cabinets each with a fragile lamp powered by a solaris crystal. In the corner by the door, there is an exquisite maple wardrobe with elegant doorknobs. Opposite her bed, two drawers occupied an entire wall. Between the drawers, there is a captivating mirror with friezes portrayed throughout the wooden frame. Finally, besides the window, two velvet chairs with blood red cushions were placed surrounding an oak table. _Wow, talk about fancy_ Piper thought as she took a seat on one of the chairs. Before she could collect the rest of her thoughts, the door to her room opened.

"Why, hello there. I was beginning to wonder when you would awake," Dark Ace said as he walked into the room. "I hope you are satisfied with your lodgings; this is one of my favorite rooms." He smirks as he watches Piper get up from her seat and march towards him with intense eyes. "Well, I have overstayed my visit here. Now if you excuse me, Dark Ace, I'm leaving." She walks past the older man, but he grabs her by the waist and seats her back on the chair. "Let me go!" she cries as she struggles to get free. "Not until you hear what I have to say," Dark Ace calmly replies as he takes the other chair. "Now, you will be allowed to leave the palace after you listen to me. I'm going to release you, but you must promise to stay. Understood?" "Why should I cooperate with you?" Piper retorts, "you are my enemy; I will never help you!" Dark Ace took a deep breath in order to maintain his frustration. "Look, I promise not to harm you if you just hear me out. I will release you from my grasp, but you better not escape; you will pay the price. After listening to me, you will have the opportunity to leave Terra Cyclonia. Do we have a deal?" Piper ponders on the older man's words. Finally, she nods her head in agreement. _I shouldn't take any chances with him. I'll just listen to him and then leave. _Dark Ace immediately lets go of Piper's wrist, and seeing she was staying, he began. "Piper, I am offering you a chance to participate in a mission." Piper's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she inquired, "What mission?" Dark Ace looks the girl straight in the eyes as he responds, "A mission to end the violence between the Cyclonians and sky knights."

* * *

**A/N ****I know I'm evil, but I thought this would be the ideal place to end the chapter! Review please! **


	5. Revelations

**A/N Salutations readers! I once again thank the reviewers for the comments; you are all my inspiration for writing! Okay, I know I ended the last chapter at a very intense scene, so hopefully this chapter will make things clear! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations

Piper's eyes widen at Dark Ace's answer to her question. _Ending the violence between the Cyclonians and sky knights? Is he serious? Well, I better be cautious about this. _"Yes, I am serious," Dark Ace replied as if he read the girl's mind, "in fact, Master Cyclonis is quite eager to commence this ambitious plan of hers as soon as possible." Piper asks, "Wait, why does she want to make peace all of a sudden?" Dark Ace rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he answers, "Well, she realizes the sky knights and their squadrons are becoming more and more difficult to defeat with each battle. Therefore, she wishes to make a truce with them, so both sides will no longer suffer."

Piper thought that this was too good to be true. _I need more information before I begin to believe this. _Looking Dark Ace straight in the eyes, she inquires, "Well, what about her goal to dominate Atmos? What would she do? Dark Ace calmly replies, "She is no longer interested in her previous plans for domination. Instead, she plans to become a crystal specialist and apply her knowledge to benefit others." Piper thought this over for a moment and then asks, "Well, how does this mission involve me?" "You will serve as a negotiator for both sides. Master Cyclonis observed how intelligent you are. Also, she realizes how the squadrons will doubt our offer, so she needs someone associated with a squadron to help persuade them. Your words are strong, Piper; you have no idea how intensely they influence others." Piper nearly gasped in surprise; did the Dark Ace just compliment her?

Shaking her head to focus, she couldn't help but ask, "What are your thoughts on this, Dark Ace? Do you approve of this idea? What would you do if it all works out? For a moment, Dark Ace's face shows surprise, but he quickly covered it with a blank expression. "Well, I must admit I was surprised when Master Cyclonis first proposed the idea, but I soon accepted it. It is for the best, I suppose, for the battle against the Cyclonians and sky knights isn't really doing us much good. As for the future, I assume I could join or create another squadron. I haven't thought about it thoroughly; after all, the plan hasn't even started yet."

Piper examines the older man's face as he waits for her reply. For once, his face was calm with his eyes gazing deeply onto her. If she hadn't known him as a Talon, she would presume him to be a regular person. Without his armor on, he didn't look menacing at all. In fact, she found him quite captivating with this new side of his. _Gosh, I can't believe I actually thought that! He is the most evil of all Talons; he isn't supposed to be charming at all! Get a grip, girl, and concentrate on the current situation! _Finally pulling herself together, she vehemently says, "How can I immediately believe you are telling me the truth? This could be just some plot to trap me here! I demand actual evidence for this mission!

"Well, that can be arranged," a soft, chilling voice answered, "I can show you all the evidence to persuade you, Piper." Piper looks behind her chair to find the source of the voice standing besides the window. The slim figure approaches the two people as she slickly continues, "In fact, why don't we do that right now? That way, you can make a decision as soon as possible." Piper remains speechless as the figure halts right next to her. Finally gathering her thoughts, Piper looks up at the young woman. "That sounds lovely. Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Master Cyclonis." Master Cyclonis smirks at Piper, and she says, "Let us go then." Piper and Dark Ace rise from their seats and follow the young woman out the door.

* * *

As the Condor heads towards Terra Cyclonia, the Storm Hawks were just about ready to begin their rescue mission. Finn and Aerrow emerged from their rooms dressed in Talon uniforms. "What do you guys think?" Aerrow asked the others in the cockpit. "You guys look perfect!" Junko enthusiastically comments. Radarr gives two thumbs ups as an expression of his approval. Stork glances at the two disguised boys and mutters, "Almost like the real ones. Spooky." Finn strikes a pose as he snobbishly says,"Well, yours truly looks striking in any outfit. If you want, Aerrow, I can alter your disguise to make you look better." Aerrow hastily replies, "Uh, I'm fine, Finn, thanks for the offer."Finn shrugs his shoulders in reply. "If you say so." Aerrow then says, "Okay guys, we are getting close to Terra Cyclonia. Everyone remember the plan?" Everyone else nods."Stork, remember to stay low near the rock formations. Everyone else, prepare your skimmers, and then we head out!" Everyone but Stork immediately heads towards the hangar, and a few minutes later, three skimmers emerge from the Condor and head towards Master Cyclonia's palace.

The journey was dead silent as the skimmers flew. The only noises were the whistling of the wind and the rumbling engines of the skimmers. Everyone was immersed in their thoughts. Could they actually accomplish this mission? What if they got captured? Would they be able to save Piper in time? Finn noticed with astonishment how Aerrow looked unusually worried. The sky knight always looked forward to missions. Sure, he would be anxious, but he was never this serious. Finn drove his skimmer next to his leaders', so they could have a private conversation.

"Aerrow, are you alright? You look as if you ate a mountain of Merb cabbage." Aerrow sends his friend an assured smile, but Finn could easily see how forced that was.Aerrow then said, "Yeah, everything is fine. Just a bit nervous that's all." Finn gave him a look. Aerrow pretended not to notice, but he couldn't stand it for so long. Sighing, he turns to Finn. "Well, maybe I'm more than a bit nervous. I'm really scared about Piper; what if we are too late? What if Piper is already…?" He paused, not wanting to imagine such a dreadful possibility. Finn softened his face and whispered, "You really like her do you?"Aerrow looks solemnly in Finn's face. "No, Finn; I love her. I love her so much that I will do anything to protect her from harm's way. If I have to sacrifice myself for her, I'd do it without a single regret." Finn smiles and placed his right hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "I knew it all along. Well, I'll be right behind you all the way, man."Aerrow grins back at the wingman, and along with Junko, they land on the outskirts of the palace.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay, I know this was an extremely lame chapter, so don't hesitate to criticize me! I decided to put in a bit of romance in this chapter since Piper begins to know Dark Ace better, and Aerrow reveals his feelings for Piper. **


	6. Thoughts

**A/N Hey everyone! I realize that it's been forever since I've updated! **

**I give my tremendous apologies, but school is becoming more and more hectic every day! **

**Thanks for the reviews everybody; I'm really happy to see this story being enjoyed so much! **

**Okay, I want to make it clear that Master Cyclonis' palace was rebuilt in my story; I mean, where else can she and her minions stay? **

**Well, that's all I got to say for now; hope this chapter makes up for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Thoughts

Piper couldn't help but admire the newly designed palace as she strolled with Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace to the underground laboratory. As they walked through corridors, Piper noticed light creeping through glass windows. The windows themselves were made with intricate designs of different terras. Piper yearned to examine them more closely, but Dark Ace nudged her to keep moving.

Piper detected marble statues placed along the walls. She recognized some of them as philosophers, crystal specialists, and other famous people.There were also grand, tall paintings of Master Cyclonis herself and the Talons.On the ceiling, there were chandeliers placed every six feet. Piper was amazed to see that each was powered by a single solaris crystal hanging from the bottom.

Master Cyclonis followed Piper's gaze with her own purple eyes and smirked at the navigator's expression. "I was able to enhance each of those solaris crystals to generate more power. These crystals last longer than the regular ones, and they do not require as much as energy." Piper remarked, "I must admit they are very remarkable; in fact, all of this is!" She spread her arms to indicate the décor surrounding them.Master Cyclonis nodded in reply as they approached an elevator.The door automatically opened with a swish; as soon as the trio entered, it closed.

As the elevator began its descent, Dark Ace said, "Those decorations are not the only changes to the palace. We have new updated cameras placed throughout the building. Our defense system contains new weapons with further range and increased power. The building itself is covered with iron plates which are completely invulnerable due to enhancement from Master Cyclonis. Nothing from the outside or inside can annihilate the building. We regrettably learned how the palace could be destroyed from the inside from the last incident." Piper swore she saw Dark Ace glare at Master Cyclonis as he said that last sentence. Whether the young leader noticed or not, she merely shrugged.

Before Piper could comment, the elevator came to a halt, and the door swiftly opened. Following her companions, Piper gazed around the room. She observed the vast collection of crystals spread throughout the room on shelves. Piper heard her name called from a distance. Turning her gaze from the crystals near her, she realized that Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis were standing by another door on the other side of the room.Piper started to walk towards them at a brisk pace, failing to conceal her embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I got caught up with all these crystals; I couldn't contain myself."

"I completely understand Piper," Master Cyclonis serenely replied as she punched the password on the keypad by the door, "I knew you would be intrigued by my collection. Perhaps you would like to examine them more closely once we are done." Piper didn't respond to the girl's offer; she was lost in her thoughts. _I can't believe how foolish I am acting. I'm with the enemy, for pete's sake! We can't be so friendly with each other this quickly. For all I know, these two are planning to keep me here forever as a prisoner. I have to keep my guard up. _

She came back to reality as the keypad beeped, and the door abruptly opened with a hissing sound. The room inside was dimly lighted, and it appeared empty. However, Piper squinted her eyes to look more carefully, and she gasped as she finally discovered the contents of the room.

* * *

Outside the palace, four figures were marching towards the main entrance.The person in front wore the uniform of a Talon as well as the person in the rear.They were holding a rope tied to the two other figures. As they approached the door, two guardsmen on duty came up to them. The taller one began questioning the uniformed people while his short companion examined them closely. "Hold it. State your business."

The person in front who had red hair cleared his throat and stated, "Uh, hello there. My partner and I were on patrol, and we found these two hooligans roaming around." The taller guardsman glanced at the two prisoners, a Wallop and some type of monkey creature. They avoided his mesmerizing gaze and intensely stared at the massive building before them. The taller guardsman said, "Oh, I see. Well, can I have some identification from you and your partner before we lock these two up?"

The uniformed people walked closer to the inspector as their hands roamed through their pockets. Suddenly, before he could react, both of them punched him in the face. The guardsman collided into the door creating an eerie echo. He struggled to get up, but the uniformed guy with red hair shoved his head against the ground with his foot. Before, the other guardsman could react, the Wallop kicked him in the waist. With a thud, the short man roughly fell onto the ground. Slamming his head against a sharp rock, he groaned with agony before blacking out. The taller guardsman tried to overturn the red haired person, but instead, his head was slammed against the door. His eyes spinning, he immediately collapsed. The uniformed guys tied up the two guardsman with rope and threw them into a secret room with a hidden entrance. Making sure the door was secure, they walked back towards the palace entrance while staying alert for any trouble.

The two other figures were waiting for them as the two disguised boys approached them.The blonde one said, "Oh yeah! We totally kicked their buts!" The other motioned with his hand to keep quiet, but he couldn't resist grinning. "Well, it's not over yet, Finn. We have only completed Phase One of the mission. Plus, we still need to get through security and find Piper." Finn folded his arms while looking at Aerrow with disgust. "Man, why do you have to spoil things?"

"Hey, I'm just being realistic about it." Becoming serious once again, his green eyes gazed at each of his teammates. They all gave him their full attention as they waited for his next instrutions. At that moment, Aerrow realized how lucky he was to have such a reliable, focused squadron. Even though this might be thier dangerous mission yet, they were still willing to risk themselves for him and Piper. _When this is all over, I really need to treat everyone; they truly deserve it. However, I got to stay in the present. _Rubbing his hands together to calm himself, he said, _"_Okay guys, you all did great so far. Remember to keep a low profile while we are in the palace. Storm Hawks, move out!"

As the squadron quietly entered enemy territory, Aerrow became absorbed with his thoughts. _Hopefully, the rest of the mission will be just as easy as the first phase. That way, we can rescue Piper before anything can happen to her. However, if something already happened to her… No! I can't think about it; it'll just distract me! Come on Aerrow, focus! The team is counting on you! Oh Piper, please be alright. I would never forgive myself if you something were to happen to you._

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay, I realize that there wasn't so much action in this chapter, but it will pick up in later chapters. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay! **

**Also, I am aware that my writing does need major improvements, so don't hesitate in helping me out! I will not be offended; in fact, I will be extremely grateful! **

**Please review; I'm really curious to know what people think so far!**


	7. Astonishment

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait, but life has become quite hectic for me. Not only is school getting busier, but I've had some personal problems as well. Thankfully, they have been resolved. Also, I got braces and a retainer, so I was in pain for quite awhile! **

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! You guys really encourage me to do my best with writing, so I give my full gratitude to the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything associated with the show. This story is completely fiction and fan made. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Astonishment 

As the quartet sneaked through the palace, their eyes kept wandering around their surroundings. The place had undeniably been modified with improved technology, but it also appeared less hostile. The architecture was authentic with glorious glass windows and superb gargoyles standing outside on the balconies. Various types of statues stood in place along the painting covered walls as well. Above their heads, luxurious chandeliers dangled like drooping flowers spreading their luminous light in all directions.

"Wow, the Cyclonians have really outdone themselves. I wouldn't mind living here at all." Aerrow's eyes narrowed in anger as he heard his wingman's comment. "Finn, we aren't here to admire the place; please focus on the mission. Okay, I see the control station up ahead. You guys know what to do?" Junko and Radarr nodded. Finn, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself as he was playing with something besides the wall. Fuming, Aerrow marched towards the blonde guy, but before he could scold him, he realized what Finn was doing. Aerrow turned towards the others and grinned. "Guys, I'm going to make a last minute change to the phase two."

* * *

Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis smiled at Piper's reaction to the room. The navigator timidly stepped inside the room, and bright lights were suddenly activated. Her eyes went spinning as they tried to examine every content in the room. A huge piece of parchment was pinned on the wall opposite from the door. Walking more closely towards the wall, she read with fascination. 

**Peace Plan**

**1. Acquire negotiator in order for plan to proceed. **

**2. Formulate a treaty. **

**3. Announce peace treaty to troops who will spread the news.**

**4. Meet with every sky knight and their squadrons to discuss peace treaty. **

**If all goes according to plan, the treaty will be immediately established. However, if not all the sky knights and squadrons refuse to accept treaty, then they will not be part of it. **

Below the main points, there was smaller writing describing the plan more accurately, but Piper got distracted by a soft whisper. "It seems much easier than it really is, doesn't it?" Piper quickly turned around to find Dark Ace standing behind her, gazing upon the plan. "Of course, if you do not accept our offer, then the plan will be heavily delayed." Piper didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. She inspected the rest of the room with her heart thumping rapidly. Besides the door, there was a long table stacked with papers. Next to the table, there was a map of Atmosia pinned on the wall. Piper noticed the bright markings and figured it had to do with the plan.

On the left side of the room, there was a complex mechanism. Piper assumed it was some type of communication device, for it had numerous screens and microphones. There wasn't anything else interesting in the room. Wondering where Master Cyclonis went, she quickly found her on the right side on the room sitting on a chair. The young leader noticed Piper's gaze on her and gestured to the sofa besides her. With Dark Ace in her shadows, Piper went towards her and sat down on the sofa. Dark Ace took a seat besides his leader. "So Piper," Master Cyclonis smoothly said, "what do you think?" Piper pondered for a moment while her eyes kept wandering the room. "Well, this is all impressive, and it seems you've been working on it for quite some time."

Master Cyclonis nodded and clapped her hands. A servant entered the door carrying a tray with biscuits and fruit juice. He laid it down on the low table in front of them and bowed before exiting. Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace helped themselves as Piper gazed upon the tray in suspicion. "Would you care for a biscuit and drink?" Dark Ace offered. _Well, I suppose the food is safe, otherwise those two wouldn't be having it, _Piper thought. She nodded and eagerly accepted the juice and biscuit from Dark Ace.

At that moment, she realized how hungry and thirsty she was. She got more juice and grabbed two more biscuits relishing the snack. She couldn't believe she was actually slackening among her enemy, but nonetheless, she welcomed the relaxation. _The last time I had time for leisure was nearly two months ago; I might as well take advantage of it while it lasts._

* * *

Meanwhile, several floors above, Junko and Radarr strolled along the corridor where the control room was. Two guards outside the room promptly detected them and started running towards them at top speed. "Hey, you two! How did you get in here?" Junko patted the wall besides him before running off with Radarr. As soon as the chase went into the next corridor, the wall flipped open, and Aerrow and Finn quickly glanced around. 

"Who knew these walls contained secret passages?" Finn whispered as they made their way to the room. Aerrow glimpsed inside the room to find it was deserted. "Yeah, it was a surprise alright. Looks like we have the room to ourselves. Let's go in before we are discovered." The duo headed over to the wall covered with screens. Finn immediately found the prison footage, and he smiled in pride. However, his smile quickly vanished as his eyes swept over the screens. Aerrow noticed the sudden change of attitude, so he glanced at the screens to find out what was wrong. His heart sank as he realized that Piper couldn't be found in the prison.

Aerrow smashed his fists against the controls in anger. "I can't believe it! We're too late! I should have…" Finn nudged his shoulder interrupting his outburst. "Dude, we're not too late. Piper is somewhere else, and she's not alone." He pointed with his index finger at a screen in the bottom left hand corner. The wingman was quivering, and his eyes displayed shock. Aerrow turned his gaze upon the screen and gasped.

At first, he refused to believe what he was seeing, but as he looked more closely, he knew it was real. His mind went spinning as anger, confusion, and terror clouded his thoughts. He would have collapsed if Finn hadn't grabbed him and supported him with his arm. Aerrow struggled to maintain his balance as he whispered to himself, "She's with Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis!"

**

* * *

****A/N Well, there you have it. Don't hesitate in leaving a review, everyone! **


	8. Reunion

**A/N Hey people! Once again, I apologize for the delay. In a nutshell, my life is becoming quite hectic. Everyone can relate to stress, so you can imagine how I am feeling. I am not trying to gain pity or symphaty, just explaining the delay. I've been writing this chapter between intervals, so don't be surprised if some parts transit strangely.**

**A/N I do not own the Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. Only the plot is mine (as far as I know). **

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion

Munching on a biscuit, Piper's eyes gazed upon Master Cyclonis. The young leader was calmly sipping her drink with her eyes closed. Her usual malicious facial expression was replaced with an innocent face. _I can't believe she is acting so hospitable to me especially after I defeated her in battle, _Piper thought as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Piper, do you want some more to eat? How about more juice?" Piper turned to Dark Ace who was holding the plate of biscuits in his left hand and the juice pitcher in his other hand. Piper shook her head. "No thanks; I'm really full." Dark Ace merely smiled and bit into a biscuit.

Piper noticed how benevolent he was acting; she didn't realize he had it in him. _He must be taking this mission seriously if he is behaving so nicely. _Peering more closely at the man, she realized how broad he was up close. Her eyes scanning his body, she looked at his slender legs and impressive muscles. His hands were rough from fighting, yet they moved with grace as his fingers delicately handled the silverware.

"Is something wrong?" Piper's eyes shoot to Dark Ace's face. He was smirking, and his eyes were twinkling in amusement. Blushing, she shook her head rapidly. "Oh, just thinking." Dark Ace's smirk widened, but he didn't say anything.

Cyclonis cleared her throat as she put down her glass. "Well Piper, now that you have become acquainted with our mission and have replenished yourself, have you decided if you're going to accept our offer?" Piper looked down at her lap, her fingers twiddling with each other. She took a deep breath and then directed her gaze at Cyclonis's face.

"Well, it is really tempting. After all, I'm always ready to do what is best for Atmos. I have to admit that I did have doubts, and I still have some. However, I am convinced that this is for real. Therefore, I…" Before Piper could say another word, there was a loud bang, and the door from the crystal room crashed to the floor. The trio instantly got to their feet as two figures rushed into the room followed by a dozen guardsmen.

* * *

"I never thought that this would last long!" Junko said breathlessly as he and Radarr sprinted throughout the palace. Radarr chirped in response then squawked loudly as he looked backwards. Junko turned his head to see what troubled Radarr and yelped. The guardsmen were not only catching up with them, but there were more of them. "Quick Radarr; we have to lead them as far away from the control room before they catch us." 

Radarr nodded and then pointed eagerly at a corridor to the right. Junko followed his furry friend and grinned as he spotted the elevator at the end of the corridor. "Great idea, Radarr!" The two Storm Hawks turned sharply into the corridor and hurried towards the elevator and jumped in. Radarr slammed his paw on the lowest button, and the doors began to close. However, one of the guardsmen stuck his staff in between the doors. "You two aren't going anywhere!" he sneered.

Junko snatched the weapon and broke it in half as if it was a stick. Activating his knuckle busters, he punched the man in the face. The last thing Junko and Radarr saw was the man crashing into his buddies causing all of them to collapse into one pile. As the elevator began to descend, Junko slid to the floor while trying to catch his breath. "Wow, I thought we were goners. I just hope we gave the others enough time to locate Piper." Radarr patted Junko on the arm in assurance. Junko smiled at his friend and lifted himself up. "Well, looks like the elevator is stopping. Okay, phase three of the mission begins now. We'll see where we are and try to sneak back up. Then, we'll hear from the others and meet up with them."

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors swiftly separated. Before Junko and Radarr could take two steps, they were enclosed by guardsmen. In a dash, the two Storm Hawks started battling the men. Radarr bit into one guy's ankle. The guy screamed girlishly and knocked into another person bringing both of them to the ground. Junko grabbed one person by the ankle and used him as a weapon. The Wallop swirled around in a circle knocking out the rest of the men. He then threw the man into the wall of the room. The man collided into a shelf full of crystals, and he collapsed onto the floor as fragments of crystals scattered throughout the floor.

Rubbing his hands together, Junko felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Radarr gesturing urgently to the men. They were starting to get up, and some of the quicker ones were already approaching them. Junko noticed a door on the opposite of the room. "This way!" He and Radarr hurried to the door. Junko noticed immediately that the door would only open by a password put in the keypad next to the door. He activated his knuckle busters and slammed them into the door. The door instantly fell down with a deafening thump.

He and Radarr rushed to the middle of the room, but then they came to a halt as they looked around the room. Junko gazed in wonder at the complex technology to his left. He had to resist the urge to run over and examine it. Then, he noticed Radarr was frozen like a statue and looking at the right side of the room. Junko looked in the same direction and had to rub his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. They forgot about their pursuers who formed a circle around them as they stared at the three people standing by furniture, one of them being their captured friend.

* * *

"Hey Aerrow, you might want to see what is happening." Aerrow blinked his eyes as he shook his head; he was still recovering from shock. He looked at the screen which monitored the room Piper was in. He opened his mouth in outrage, but Finn noticed his friend's intention. He covered Aerrow's mouth with his hand before a sound could escape from the sky knight's mouth. "Dude, not a good idea. You could attract attention, and we really don't want that." 

Aerrow silently berated himself for not thinking logically and gently removed Finn's hand from his mouth. "Sorry, I completely forgot. I just can't believe how Junko and Radarr discovered the room so quickly. Not only that, but they are surrounded by guardsmen as well." Finn was about to comment when the door slid open. Two guardsmen were chatting with each other, but they stopped when they noticed the intruders.

They grabbed their spears from their belts and activated them. One of them yelled, "Surrender now, Storm Hawks! There is no place to run or hide." He was about to hit them, but Aerrow took out his sword, and after quickly activating it, he blocked the hit. With ease, he knocked the spear out of the man's hand; the spear rotated into the air like a windmill. Before it could be caught by its owner, Finn used his crossbow to shoot an energy blast at it. The spear gave out sparks before it shattered into numerous pieces. While Aerrow took out the guardsman, Finn aimed his crossbow at the other man's chest. The guardsman gasped at the impact and fell to the floor.

Aerrow tossed his advisory onto the floor next to his fallen companion. Finn blew away the smoke coming from his crossbow and grinned at the sky knight. "Dude, we were so awesome! Did you see that perfect shot I made at that guy?" Turning off the power in his sword and placing it into its case, Aerrow couldn't help but smirk in reply. "Well, I did some fancy moves as well, you know." Their glorious moment was interrupted as an alarm began ringing. Aerow cursed to himself as he heard footsteps in the corridor outside.

Finn's smile vanished as his eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! Since the others were caught, they now know we are here!" The door opened again, and this time, it revealed about a dozen guardsmen. Their leader shouted out a command, and the men swarmed into the room with their weapons at full power. Aerrow quickly took out a leather pouch from his pants and threw some objects at the ground.

Fog filled the room, and the men stopped in their tracks. They coughed and gagged as they desperately searched the room for the intruders. After a minute or two, the fog disappeared. However, they noticed that the two Storm Hawks seemed to have vanished along with the fog. The leader threw his sword to the ground in frustration and turned to his right hand man. "Order all troops to search the palace for those two. Make sure that they are captured, dead or alive."

* * *

Finn sneezed as he and Aerrow crawled through the vent. Sniffling, he remarked, "Aerrow, couldn't you have thought of another way of escape? It's so dusty in here!" Sighing, Aerrow replied, "This is the safest method of escape Finn. We couldn't go out the door because somebody could have detected us. Besides, nobody would ever think of looking here." Finn said, "You do make some good points. By the way, those were some sweet crystals you used back there. What are they?" 

Aerrow grinned as he answered, "They happen to be a combination of Rainbow Smoker crystals and geyser crystals. They create fog with acids in it, so not only is it difficult to see in, but it's also hard to breathe around it. Piper produced them; I believe she called them Misty Smoke crystals."

"Oh, so that's why you made us hold our breaths. Anyways, what happens now?" Aerrow stopped at an intersection and listened carefully around him. After a minute, he turned into the right passage with Finn close behind him. "We're heading towards that room where Piper and the others are. We'll fight off those goons and then escape."

Finn asked, "But Aerrow, how do you know which way to go?" "Well, I read on the screen in the control room that the room is located in the basement next to the crystal room. I'm listening around for heaters and pipes since they are usually located in the basement." Finn shook his head as he started listening as well. "Dude, you are such a genius."

* * *

Master Cyclonis looked at everyone in amusement. Piper's face displayed complete shock and happiness at the same time. Dark Ace's face returned to its usual menacing expression as his eyes glared at the intruders. The furry creature was frozen in place with its eyes wide as its pitiful face. The Wallop's jaw was opened widely, and his eyes showed joy, confusion, and shock at the same time. 

Deciding to break the silence, Master Cyclonis announced, "Welcome Storm Hawks; glad you could join us today. Now, my minions and I have changed out ways, so we will handle this in a calm, pleasant manner." Snapping out of its trance, the furry creature growled at the leader. Dark Ace took out his blade and began to approach Radarr. Piper grabbed Dark Ace by the elbow and pleaded, "Please Dark Ace! Don't hurt them; they just wanted to rescue me! How are they supposed to know what is going on?"

Dark Ace's expression softened, and he placed his blade back into its case. "I suppose you are right, Piper. Please forgive me." Piper smiled and replied, "Of course I do, Dark Ace." Junko demanded, "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Piper?"

Her smile widening, Piper turned to her friends. "It's me Junko. Don't worry, I'm completely safe. Master Cyclonis is telling the truth; they have changed their ways." Before she could explain further, the vent above the door was shoved out, and Aerrow and Finn scrambled out. Aerrow landed easily with both feet on the ground, yet Finn crashed to the ground.

Master Cyclonis smirked as half of the guardsmen began approaching the two. She cleared her throat as she stated, "Wait; don't harm them. That goes for the Wallop and his companion as well." The head guardsman began to protest, but the teen glared at him. He whimpered and didn't say a single word. He signaled to the rest of the guardsman to stand at ease. Their weapons were deactivated and placed back to their belts. Aerrow, Finn, and the guardsmen surrounding them joined Junko, Radarr, and their own guardsmen. Master Cyclonis made a hand signal, and the guardsmen saluted and left the room in formation.

She turned to the newcomers and said sweetly, "It's so nice to see all of you together. It's a shame that the Merb pilot couldn't join us, but I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset of being absent." The guys gawked at her in shock, and Finn demanded, "Okay, who are you, and what have you done to the real Master Cyclonis?" Cyclonis merely smiled at him in response. Completely freaked out by now, Finn shuddered. Piper noticed the bewildered, angry faces of her teammates as they huddled together. "Guys! It's okay; there is no need for violence." They looked at Piper, but the navigator was shocked to see that their expressions didn't change.

Aerrow said, "Don't worry Piper. We've come to rescue you from their clutches."Piper shook her head in desperation. "Aerrow, I'm not in any danger! In fact, I've been safe all this time. Dark Ace kidnapped me because they want me for their latest mission. Aerrow's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis: "What mission?" Piper explained how the Cyclonises wanted to propose peace between them and the sky knights and their squadrons. "So, they want me to act as negotiator for both sides. I haven't accepted the job yet, but it sounds really neat."

Silence filled the room as the five sunk in Piper's news. Finally, after what seemed like a century, Aerrow bellowed, "PIPER!! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ALL OF THIS?! THE CYCLONISES WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!" Taking a deep breath, Aerrow continued at a calmer tone, yet his frustration didn't decrease. "They must have brainwashed you to believe all of this! It's definitely a trap. I'm going to take care of things and then cure you!"

He charged towards them with his sword out. Piper ran towards him and blocked him from his targets. He came to a halt and panted heavily as he gazed at Piper tenderly. "Please Piper, let's just cream them, and then we can leave." Piper just glared at him and said, "Aerrow, why can't you believe people can change? I understand you and the others have doubts, and I did too. However, Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace proved to me that this plan is for real."

Aerrow opened his mouth to protest, but Piper held up her hand. "No Aerrow, I don't want to hear it. Maybe some day you will understand all of this, but for now, can't you at least be logical? I want to end all of this hatred and violence, and I know you do too. Don't you see that this can help Atmos for the better?"

Piper stepped away from the sky knight and addressed to the others, "I've made up my mind; I accept the role of negotiator as part of Cyclonis's plan."

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, I hope this chapter makes up for my long delay!**


	9. Piper's decision

**A/N Hey everyone! I've been sick for awhile, so I haven't been able to update. However, I'm feeling better enough to write. **

**I realize that I ended at such a dramatic scene last time, so my apologies to you all. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Piper's decision

Silence occupied the room as Piper's statement echoed off the walls. The navigator anxiously fidgeted as she rubbed her neck. _Why is everyone just standing around? Why isn't anybody saying something! This is really freaking me out. _

Looking behind her, she caught Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis exchanging triumphant smiles. She turned her head back and glanced at her team. The guys all displayed shock in their eyes and faces in different ways. Finn's blue eyes were widened so much that they looked like blueberries on a peach platter. His eyes caught hers, and he shook his head.

Frowning, Piper looked at Junko. The Wallop's mouth was open wide, and his eyes were popping out. He gazed at Piper with doleful eyes that seemed to be saying, _please tell me you aren't serious. _However, he didn't utter a single sound. 

Sighing, she noticed how stiff Radarr had become once again. This time though, he wasn't showing shock; he was upset. He moaned softly and slowly climbed up to Aerrow's shoulder with his shoulders stooped. 

With difficulty, Piper timidly raised her head to Aerrow's face. Unlike the others, he appeared emotionless. He avoided Piper's gaze and gently stroked Radarr's back. Normally, the co-pilot would resent it. However, it seemed to comfort the little guy, and he snuggled closer to Aerrow's face. 

"Well, guys; what do you think?" Piper finally asked. The others turned towards her. After a moment, Finn finally said, "What do we think? Well, let me tell you on behalf of everyone! How could you betray us like this? It's like what Aerrow said; those two," he pointed a finger towards Dark Ace and Cyclonis, "have brainwashed you! Their "mission" probably doesn't even exist; it's all a trap! Piper, it's not too late to change your mind! Just come back with us, please." The blonde stressed the last word softly as if he was pleading. 

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Finn, I appreciate your concern, but I'm confident about my decision.����������������� I believe that the Cyclones are willing to give up their evil ways for the good of Atmos, and I'm willing to help them. If this was a trap, they would have acted earlier or even now. And Finn, I'm not a traitor! Just because I'm working for Cyclonis doesn't mean I'm leaving you guys. Well, at least until the mission is over. I'll have to stay here, of course." 

Finn began to protest when a new voice said, "Drop it, Finn; she's made up her mind. We have to respect that no matter what." Arrow looked up at Piper and continued, "I just hope you know what you are doing Piper. I wish you the best of luck for your new job."

He turned towards Master Cyclones and Dark Ace. "I would like to apologize for our rudeness. We never believed that someone evil could change, but Piper proved to us otherwise. We only sneaked in here to rescue her, but I see that it is pointless now. Also, I apologize for acting foolishly earlier. We hope that the mission turns out successful and that Atoms can finally maintain peace with the Cyclonises."

He bowed as the others stared at him as if he had two extra arms. Master Cyclonis cleared her throat and smiled at the sky knight. "Apologies fully accepted. We just got off on the wrong foot, and soon, we shall become allies. I hope to see you and your squadron in the very near future." She walked towards Aerrow and offered her hand.

Aerrow glanced at it and took it with confidence. After shaking hands, Master Cyclonis approached the others and offered her hand. They all took it even though Finn hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand. She even petted Radarr on the head; he stiffened, but he didn't make any objections. 

Dark Ace followed his leader's lead and went up to the sky knight. With a serene expression he stated, "Look, I know that you possess a deep grudge for me. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I realize that my actions are completely unforgivable, and I highly regret them. However, I would like us to at least get along if not be friends. Do it for Piper's sake; she would be hurt if we continued to treat each other like dirt."

He then extended his hand out. Aerrow peered at it for a moment and slowly took it into his own. After a quick shake, he let go as if he was shocked by static. He looked his long time adversary in the face and said, "I agree with you, Dark Ace, and so from this moment on, there is no tension between us. However, I am still cautious about all this. If something happens, I will never forgive you."

Dark Ace nodded and left to make amends with the others. After he was done, he went to stand besides Cyclonis.���������������������� The leader turned to Piper. "Piper, now is the time to say farewell to your friends. You won't be seeing them for awhile."���������� The navigator nodded and walked towards her team.

She stopped when she was about a foot away from them. She gazed at them with misty eyes and nearly sobbed out loud as she opened her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Guys, I know this is hard, but I have to do this. Not just for myself or us, but for the fate of Atmos. If I don't take part in this mission, peace will be delayed. I can't stand for that to occur. You are all like my family, and I'll miss you every day. Hopefully, we can stay in touch, and before you know it, we'll be together once again." 

She fought to resist crying and shook her head to compose herself. She approached the others and hugged each one separately. They all responded with warmth and comfort. However, she felt Aerrow's bitterness as well. She didn't comment on it though and reassured him with a smile. 

He couldn't resist her charming grin and flashed out a smile as well. She whispered, "Take care of yourself Aerrow. Look out for the others. Don't worry; I'll be fine." Aerrow sighed and looked deeply into Piper's eyes. "I know you will, Piper. If something goes wrong, call me, and we'll come get you. Good luck with the mission." 

He nodded at Cyclonis and Dark Ace and then left. The others followed him after saying good-bye to Piper. As the door closed, Piper closed her eyes. She never realized how much her team meant to her. Being away from them will be hard, but at least they support her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder to see Dark Ace. He patted her gently and said, "It's okay to feel depressed. I understand that they are like family to you. Don't worry; you'll be seeing them sooner than you think." Piper smiled at the older man. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have no regrets at all."

Master Cyclonis came up to them as she suggested, "Come, it's almost time for dinner. As soon as we eat, we should all go to bed. Tomorrow, the mission begins; we'll need all the rest we can get." The others agreed, and the trio headed off to the dining room. 

**A/N I know, another short chapter, but I can't think of what should happen next! I tried not to make things too corny or too serious. Hopefully, I got everything right in the middle! **


	10. The Table is Turned

**A/N Hey everyone! That time of year has finally dawned upon us; spring is here! I'm so joyful, for it is my favorite season. I just love how Mother Nature awakens from her winter slumber and brings back warmth and color to the world. Spring also brings another delight; spring break of course! **

**Okay, this chapter is going to focus mainly on Stork since he hasn't really been in the story so much. Hopefully, I'll get more readers since the Merb is such a popular character. I didn't make him as gloomy and emo as usual, but I did my best to not completely transform him. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 10: The Table is Turned

"Despite their miniscule size, mind parasites are extremely deadly. A single parasite can easily enter a being's body and gain full control of the body. In most cases, people have perished from the effects of these creatures since they are never detected in time."

Sitting in his usual spot in the cockpit, Stork read these depressing words from his beloved book "1001 Terrible Afflictions and the Hopeless Means of Fighting Them." Onboard the Condor, Stork had decided to catch up on his reading while the others were on their rescue mission.

After all, he had little to worry about. He had hidden the Condor between a cluster of jagged, massive rocks located on the outskirts of the palace. Luckily for the Merb, a heavy fog was lingering beside the rocks covering the Condor like a blanket.

There was no possible way that anyone or anything could detect the airship from above, and it was safe on both sides with sharp, colossal rocks acting as barriers.

"Mind parasites have been used throughout history as brainwashing devices. However, taming them is as challenging as getting rid of them from one's body. In fact, the only methods of controlling them are…" Stork suddenly stopped reading as his ears perked up; he could hear some type of noise in the cockpit.

Looking around swiftly, his fearful eyes located the source of the noise; it was the radio on the table behind him. Through the crackling, the pilot could faintly hear, "Stork…come in… this…Aerrow…please come in."

Scrambling over his chair, Stork fell down on the hard floor alongside his chair. Groaning in agony, he crawled his way to the table. In a few minutes, he reached his destination and gingerly climbed up to a seat.

After making himself comfortable, he grabbed the headphones and moved the radio in front of him. Switching some dials this way and that, he said, "Stork here. What's your status, Aerrow?"

The sky knight's reply came in clearly and quickly. "We're all fine. However, Piper isn't with us…" Stork gasped loudly and began his dramatic rant. "What do you mean she isn't with you?! Don't tell me you guys were too late! Oh, this is so dreadful; I knew this would happen! We were all so careless…." Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Stork was about to speak again when Aerrow interrupted him.

"Stork! Calm down; Piper is alright. She… she decided to stay back at the palace. We'll fill you in with the details once we reach the Condor. Now, where are you?"

Trembling from shock, the Merb stuttered, "Well, I-I hid the C-C-ondor bet-between a clu-clu-ster of ro-rocks. I'll g-go up and bea-beam a li-light fo-for you gu-guys to see. Sto-Stork out."

Flicking the on/off switch, Stork sprawled over his chair. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that Piper wasn't coming back. Well, Aerrow didn't say that she was staying at that dreadful place permanently, but what difference did it make? Even if she did eventually come back, she would never be the same. Even worst, she could be under the influence of the Talons and act as a spy, leading the squadron to their doom.

Shaking his head, Stork got up and prepared the airship for flight.

* * *

"Hey guys! I see a light dead ahead; it must be the Condor!" Aerrow looked ahead and nodded. "You're right Finn. Come on guys; let's reach the Condor before the weather gets worst." Ten minutes later, the group landed their skimmers inside the Condor's garage and parked their vehicles in the back of the room. They walked towards the cockpit in complete silence lost in their own thoughts.

Stork glanced behind his shoulder as the door swished open, and the guys came in. The Merb immediately noticed the tension among his teammates, but he didn't say anything. The group silently took seats around the table and murmured a greeting to Stork. Stork said his greetings and then focused on the situation. He first needed to get the airship out of the murky fog. He consulted his instruments and directed the airship north to where the fog ended.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Stork landed the Condor on a safe, deserted terra. The others had remained in the cockpit staring at the table. Stork turned off the engine and stretched before joining the others. He glanced at each of them and said, "Well, you guys must be tired. I'll prepare dinner for us all. It should be ready in about twenty minutes."

The guys just dimly nodded, and Stork went to the kitchen. He decided to make some pasta since it was quick to make. He had made some marinara sauce recently, so he didn't have to waste too much time. As he waited for the sauce to warm up and the pasta to be boiled, his mind lingered on the others. During all his time spent with the squadron, he had never seen them so detached. It was if the life was sucked out of them by some parasite.

Stork considered it for a moment and then shook his head. No, this wasn't the time for paranoia. His friends needed him for comfort and support. Besides, the Merb knew that Piper was the cause of all this.

Piper… why did the navigator stay behind? The pilot had been so busy piloting the ship cautiously that he hadn't even asked the others what happened. Well, he supposed there was no harm; they didn't seem to be in a talkative mood anyways. The pilot fully knew that Piper would only stay behind for two obvious reasons: she had an important cause, or she was brainwashed. The second one was probably the most likely reason, but Stork realized that with the Storm Hawks, anything is possible.

His thoughts were interrupted as a _ting_ came from the microwave. Grabbing two oven mitts, Stork took great care of taking out the marinara sauce. Just as he set it down on the counter, the pasta was ready. He swiftly prepared dinner and bought both dishes to the table. He returned to the kitchen to bring Yorka juice and water to the table along with glasses, plates, utensils, and napkins on a rolling cart.

After setting the table, he took a seat between Aerrow and Finn and cleared his throat. "Okay… dig in everyone. Hope you guys like pasta." Nobody responded; instead, they started to serve themselves. Stork sighed as he poured himself water in his glass. "I'll take that as a yes."

After dinner was done, Finn finally spoke up. "Hey Stork," the wingman began as he set his fork down, "I'm sorry that we are acting… well acting like you." Stork rolled his eyes and harshly muttered, "I don't act that depressing." The others smiled. Finn continued, "It's just that we're so crushed about Piper. It's not only that we miss her, but we feel guilty."

Stork raised an eyebrow and only said, "Oh?" Junko nodded. "Yeah, she told us how she wants to do what is best for Atmos." The Wallop launched into an explanation of what happened during their mission. He also explained Piper's own mission in detail.

Stork nodded his head when Junko finished. "Well, I'm not so surprised. She is always eager to accomplish peace for Atmos no matter what the price is. I just hope she remains cautious." Despite being calm on the outside, he was having a nervous breakdown in his mind.

He didn't want to start freaking out. That would only cause the guys to feel worst. With his multiple phobias, one of the pilot's greatest fears was causing agony for his friends. When he usually freaked out, the others just laughed it off and calmed him down. They never took him so seriously until now. He knew the table was turned this time. He needed to be there for his friends; after all, they had done so much for him already.

Aerrow looked the pilot straight in the face with blazing eyes. "Piper has a strong head; she knows what she got herself into. Don't underestimate her, Stork! We should all be supporting her, not criticizing her actions. Thanks for making dinner for us. I'm going to bed."

Getting up, Aerrow muttered good night to everyone and stomped to his room. As the door closed, silence occupied the room. Finally, Stork got up and began to clean up. The others got up to help him. While Stork was washing the dishes, Finn finished putting away the food and went to stand beside the pilot. He lowered his voice so that the others wouldn't hear him and whispered, "Stork, Aerrow didn't mean to act so cranky. He's just upset that Piper left us for the Cyclonians.                     He's guilty that we caused her to leave us. In fact, that's how the others and I are feeling as well, but he is really close to her. He just needs some time to get over the shock, and he'll be alright before you know it. For the meantime,  please be easy on him; he truly cares for her."

Stork put away the last dish in the cupboard above him and rinsed his hands. "Oh, I may not be an expert on human emotions, but I always knew he had a thing for her. Finn, I'm not upset at all, just worried." Finn snorted. "I don't see that every day."

The Merb glared at the blonde wingman as he dried his hands. "Very funny. I just hope that Aerrow gets over it. As soon as Piper's mission is done, she'll come back. Maybe she'll be different, but at least the team will be together again."

Finn smiled as he and Stork walked to their rooms. "Yeah, you're right. We'll be fine without her. At least she is happy, and that really assures me. Good night Stork."

The wingman waved and entered his room. Stork stood outside his room on the opposite side of the corridor. He spotted Junko and Radarr heading towards their rooms and said good night to them. As the two entered their rooms, Stork glanced at the door to the sky knight's bedroom. Hopefully a good night's rest would calm down Aerrow, and he'll be his old self again. If not, then they would all be doomed. Before entering his bedroom, Stork mumbled to himself, "Oh, Piper; if only you knew what was going on."

**

* * *

**

**A/N Awww, everyone is so bummed out! Tune in next time to find out what happens next. Oh, I better get going; I hear a mob of Stork fan girls coming! Oo**


	11. Reflections

**A/N Hey readers! I would like to thank the reviewers who updated for the last chapter. With the few reviews lately, I was worried that the story is getting boring, but the growing reviews really assured me! **

**This chapter is focused on Aerrow and his thoughts. It's still the same night as the last chapter. I decided to make this chapter a songfic since I know a really cute song relating to him and Piper. It's called Halfway Around the World by ATeens. **

**Yes, it's the same group from the 90's who remixed numerous ABBA songs and one Elvis song. However, this is an original song by them (at least I think it is.) They might be lame, but they are one of my favorite bands of all time! On my bio, I posted a link to the music video of the song; don't hesitate in checking it out! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. I also do not own the song Half Way Around the World. ATeens own it not me. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Reflections

Aerrow laid on his bed in his pajamas staring at the ceiling. He had already counted all of the ceiling tiles in an attempt to get sleepy, but he was still wide awake. Sighing, he got up and massaged his cramped neck. As he turned his head to reach a difficult spot, his eyes lingered on the pictures placed on his bedside table.

Feeling better, he scooted closer to the table to take a better look. He gazed at them all with precious memories emerging from his mind. However, two of them stood out to him at the moment. His hand reached out and grabbed the portrait closest to him. It featured the entire squadron in Terra Atmosia. It had been taken in the early days when the squadron had formed. In the picture, the squadron was standing in front of the tree where they usually hanged out. They were all standing side by side in the warm sunshine. Finn was making funny faces, and Junko was trying hard not to blink.

Stork was his usual gloomy self, but he attempted to smile. Radarr was perching on Aerrow's shoulder and grinning like a circus clown. Aerrow choked back a sob as his eyes gazed at him and Piper. His arm was casually around her shoulder, but luckily, she was too busy glaring at Finn to notice. However, her eyes showed amusement, and she was smiling in spite of herself. Aerrow himself was looking directly at the camera with a dashing smile, yet one eye was focused on the navigator next to him.

Aerrow placed the fond memory back on the table and reached for the one next to it. As he gazed at it, he couldn't help but silently laugh. The photograph was taken at Terra Tropica. In the photograph, Piper was laying asleep on a towel in the sand. Junko and Finn were standing above her each with a bucket of water and mischievous smiles. At the time, Stork was still in the Condor, and Radarr was standing next to Aerrow who had taken the photo.

Aerrow would never forget what happened afterwards. In a nutshell, Junko and Finn ended up with bruises which remained on their bodies for two weeks, and Piper scolded Aerrow and Radarr for the rest of the day for not warning her.

The sky knight's finger softly caressed the portion of the photo where Piper was. Her skin was vibrant in the dazzling sun, and her face seemed innocent. With long eyelashes and a delicate mouth, she appeared as an angel. Aerrow closed his eyes as he painfully remembered what recently happened to his lovely navigator.

_Baby, I will soon be leaving_

_And I know that you are feeling down_

_But every week I'll send a letter_

_To let you know my love will never change_

_I promise you I'll always feel the same _

Aerrow couldn't believe that Piper stayed behind with the enemy. True, she now thought of them as friends, and he agreed to be mutual with them. But that was only for her sake. In his mind, the Cyclonians were still evil. He still remembered Piper's painful expression earlier today. His heart ached to know that his beloved was feeling down because of him.

_So remember in your heart_

_Baby when we are apart_

_There is no need for crying_

_Cuz even if I am _

_Halfway around the world_

_That won't stop me from loving you_

_Halfway around the world_

_I'll still be feeling the way I do_

_Now I wanna hold you baby_

_Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy_

_Even if I'm halfway around the world_

He so wanted to stay with her, but he had to do his duty as a sky knight. He just hoped that she remembers that he and the others still care for her.

_Baby when the miles are growing_

_You and I will still be growing strong_

_No matter what your friends are saying_

_Don't give up on what you're waiting for_

_Cuz one day I'll be knocking on your door_

No matter how far away Piper was, Aerrow would always love her with all his heart. If she was brainwashed to forget them, the Cyclonians would pay the price. He couldn't wait until her so called mission was done with. Then, she could return to the squadron, and one day, Aerrow would gather his courage to tell her how he feels.

_So remember in your heart_

_Baby when we are apart_

_There is no need for crying_

_Cuz even if I am_

_Halfway around the world _

_That won't stop me from loving you_

_Halfway around the world_

_I'll still be feeling the way I do _

_Now I wanna hold you baby_

_Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy_

_Even if I'm halfway around the world_

Aerrow knew that he would always love Piper. He trusted her judgment and realized that he couldn't change her mind. That was one of the many reasons he loved her; she was so firm on making valuable decisions. She wasn't stubborn at all; she respected other's opinions. It was that she always thought carefully before making her choices.

_If I could you know that I would find a way  
_

_To stay for good but I must go now  
_

_I wanna hold you baby  
_

_I'm gonna miss you like crazy even if I'm..._

_Halfway around the world _

_That won't stop me from loving you_

_Halfway around the world_

_I'll still be feeling the way I do _

_Now I wanna hold you baby_

_Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy_

_Even if I'm halfway around the world_

Aerrow finally put the photo on the table. His vision was getting blurry. Yawning, he crawled under the covers. He turned off the light and wondered how Piper was doing. If she was hurt, he would never forgive himself. Despite what Stork said, the sky knight knew that Piper would always be Piper no matter what. And, he'll always feel the same for her.

_Halfway around the world _

_That won't stop me from loving you_

_Halfway around the world_

_I'll still be feeling the way I do _

_Now I wanna hold you baby_

_Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy_

_Even if I'm halfway around the world_

**A/N Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I know that I've slowed down the plot so far, but I promise that things will speed up. Since I rushed in the first few chapters, I wanted to slow things down. The D/P romance will be starting soon as well. Don't forget to review! **


	12. Disgust and Disbelief

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter; I really appreciate the kind words. **

**Okay, as I said in the last chapter, the plot will be picking up the pace now. Even better, the P/D romance begins in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Disgust and Disbelief

"Good morning Master Cyclonis; how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm well thank you very much. And yourself, Harrier?"

"Wonderful, my lady. Things have been quite splendid here on Terra Rex. In fact, our economy is getting better with…"

Master Cyclonis politely maintained a smile, but her mind was zoning out minute by minute with every word the blonde sky knight was saying. Even though it was already mid morning, the purple haired leader was still tired. Her weary eyes could barely concentrate on the screen of the broadcast teleconference system (BTS). She had gone to bed late last night, for she spent nearly four hours on preparing the meetings with the sky knights.

Cyclonis decided to first speak with Harrier since he and his squadron had reasonable minds. She fully knew that the people of Terra Rex were eager for peace, so Harrier was more than happy to meet with her to learn more about the treaty. As the man droned on about the crops, Cyclonis watched her companions from the corner of her eye.

They were sitting in the "peace planning room" as Piper had called it. It was a lovely day outside with the warm sunshine glowing through the windows. Cyclonis produced a tiny smirk as she watched Piper gazing outside. She could understand how the negotiator was feeling; she too longed to breathe in that fresh air and spend the day outside. However, duties were duties, and they had plenty of time for leisure.

On Cyclonis' left side and sitting next to Piper, Dark Ace was leaning down with his head in his hands. Cyclonis could faintly hear him mumble, "Make him stop… rather be tortured… worst punishment." Cyclonis sighed and couldn't help but agree her right hand man. Harrier could be really annoying. Not to mention arrogant, boring, and creepy.

"Oh, and you will not believe the weather we are having here. It's just…" Master Cyclonis cleared her throat and said, "Harrier, as much as we would love to hear more from you, we must proceed with business." Harrier nodded. "Of course, I'm looking forward to hearing about this treaty. Just yesterday I received the information pamphlet, so I didn't really get the time to skim it over. However, from what I've read, I'm interested in this idea."

Dark Ace raised his head from his hands and sat up straight in his seat. _Well, it's about time that she stopped him. I wouldn't be surprised if she was purposefully tormenting us all with his blabbing. _

Piper reluctantly turned her gaze from the window to the screen. Her excitement and dedication were the only things keeping her focused on the mission. Okay, maybe not completely focused, but she was attending the meeting with Harrier present. That counts for something, right?

Piper suppressed a groan as Harrier's eyes widened from finally noticing her. _So much for my hopes that he wouldn't remember me._ With twinkling eyes, Harrier said, "Well, well; what do we have here? Piper of the Stormhawks working with the Cyclonians. It's a pleasure to see you again my dear." Piper faked a giggle while trying not to barf. "Oh, it's nice to see you too Harrier."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes, but nobody noticed him. Harrier flashed a grin and turned with a serious face to Dark Ace. "Dark Ace. You look well." Dark Ace nodded and haughtily replied, "It's good to see you too Harrier."

Noticing the immense tension all of a sudden, Master Cyclonis quickly interceded. "Harrier, as you know, I'm proposing a treaty between the Cyclonians and sky knights. I've realized that the war is useless and that both sides have suffered enough. Therefore, I hope that you and your squadron will accept this proposal. Think about it; we wouldn't be fighting each other, and there would be no fear for causalities. We could all live in peace."

Harrier stroked his chin with a long finger while he considered Cyclonis' words. "Sounds like a sensible idea. This treaty would be beneficial for us all. However, how can I be guaranteed that this isn't some type of trap? After all, the last time I arranged a deal with a Cyclonian, I was taken advantage of." Harrier glared at Dark Ace as he stated the last sentence. The dark haired man ignored the fiery gaze and calmly responded, "I agree that I did a horrid act, and I apologize for it. However, one must look to the future and not stay in the past."

"Will you two please stop it?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Piper was sitting up straight in her chair with an upset expression. Her eyes resembled bright flames, and she was breathing hard to control her temper. "Harrier, you state a logical point. To answer your concern, my purpose here is to act as a negotiator. I am on both sides trying to carry out this mission with success. I'm still not sure if I'm the right person for the job, but I'm completely committed to it. Can't you and Dark Ace just forgive each other? We're just talking not fighting to the death. Please get your act together. That goes for you too Dark Ace." She made a face at the commander; he merely nodded.

Master Cyclonis smirked as she looked from Dark Ace to Harrier. _Interesting, Dark Ace only obeys orders from me. He would have snapped back or even become violent if anyone else said such a thing to him. Could he be going soft on Piper? _

To everyone's surprise, Harrier gave out a loud, ecstatic chuckle. Once the sky knight regained air, he said, "You are absolutely right Piper. I've never really noticed how remarkable you truly are. You never fail to surprise me." Finally calming down, Harrier continued, "Very well. My squadron and I will discuss this proposition with the council. Master Cyclonis, I will have my answer ready by the end of today." Master Cyclonis responded, "Yes, that is suitable for me. Remember to read over that packet I sent you. It contains all the details you want to know. If you have any questions or concerns, please do address them to me later on. Until then, have a good day."

Harrier flashed a toothy grin. "Take care of yourself Piper. I look forward to meeting you again." Turning to Dark Ace, he bluntly said, "Farewell for now, my good man. I apologize for my imprudent behavior. Hopefully, we will get to know each other in the near future." Dark Ace muttered, "Apology accepted. I am sorry as well." Harrier gave a light chuckle. "I happily forgive you. Good bye to you all." The others said their good byes with Dark Ace on the verge of destroying the BTS.

Giving a salute (and a wink to Piper) Harrier disconnected the system, and the screen went blank. Master Cyclonis turned off the power and stretched. Piper and Dark Ace got up as well. Piper timidly approached the older man; the flames in her eyes were now diminished. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that…" Dark Ace put up his hand. "No need to apologize; you were right. We were behaving like idiots." Before Piper could protest, Cyclonis announced, "Well, our next meeting will be in another three hours. I believe our lunch will be ready. Come, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."

She led the way to the dining hall with the meditative man and nervous navigator trailing behind her.

* * *

"Hey Dark Ace, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dark Ace turned his head to find Piper standing behind him. Everyone had just had lunch and was just relaxing. Master Cyclonis had gone to her basement to check on some experiments while waiting for Harrier to contact her. Dark Ace planned to do some combat training until the meeting. Even though there were no missions or invasions planned, he wanted to stay in shape. After all, one can never be too prepared for anything.

"Of course Piper. Go on." Piper shifted uneasily as she said, "I just wanted to say that I don't think you are an idiot. With Harrier…I beg to differ." Dark Ace couldn't help but smile. "Anyways, I just wanted to make clear that I have nothing against you," Piper continued, "and that I hope you have nothing against me."

Dark Ace examined the girl's face before replying. "No need to worry, I hold no grudge against you. You were just doing your job. In fact, I'm very impressed so far; it takes some fine skills to actually have Harrier listen to you. I'll see you later. Oh, and please, call me Ace. Since I will be no longer your enemy, you might as well address me by my true name."

He turned his heel and headed to the courtyard. Piper just stood there in shock not believing what just happened. She leaned against the wall while drifting through her thoughts. _Wow, he actually likes me. And I impressed him! Who knew that he had such a considerate, kind heart? _Shaking her head, Piper headed towards her room for a quick nap.

**A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to end it here for now. **

**For those Harrier fans (if there are any), I'm sorry for making him such a jerk. I really don't like him, but I wanted to include him to irritate everyone. Also, he caused Dark Ace to start acting jealous. For those of you who hold a deep, passionate hatred towards him like me, I apologize for making you suffer.**

**Yes, I know that I'm really making everyone out of character. I'm trying my best not to completely transform. **

**Please review! I accept anything; flames, criticism, you name it! **


	13. A Different Side

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Life's been tough, but I finally got some time to write the new chapter.**

**Thanks again to the reviewers; your comments encourage me to write my heart out. **

**Okay, I must give out a warning before the chapter begins. Anyone who is starving should not read this chapter. It will only cause you to be in further pain, and I do not want to be responsible for it. So, please satisfy your hunger before reading this chapter. If you are hungry all the time, than I don't know what to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Different Side

Piper sighed contentedly as she and Dark Ace entered the dining room. The afternoon had been full of success with all of the meetings. Terras Bluster, Nimbus, Tundras, and Zartacla immediately accepted the treaty since they were under Cyclonian control.

It didn't really matter if the Cyclonian leaders disagreed with the treaty; they still felt it was their duty to satisfy Cyclonis' desire. Despite changing, the leader was still viewed as a malevolent, dominant figure. In fact, except for Dark Ace, everyone thought the teen was just going through a phase.

The last meeting of the day had been with the sky knight of Terra Aquanos. Dark Ace and Triton got immersed into a fight with the girls attempting to make peace. It was only when Piper took out an eruption crystal from her pocket, tossed it in the air, and aimed an energy blast at it with her staff that the fighting ceased.

After an intense discussion, Triton had agreed to consider the treaty for Piper's sake. "I'm grateful to you and your mates for rescuing my squadron lassie," the blue sky knight had said, "and I grew fond of ye. Therefore, I'll think it over with the others and send ye a message crystal first thing in the morning."

Piper beamed as the elder sky knight gazed at her with twinkling eyes. "Thank you so much Triton. I know you will make the right decision."

"Here Piper, take a seat." Returning to the present, Piper realized that Dark Ace was holding out a chair for her on the right side of the table. She smiled and sat down while murmuring thanks. As Dark Ace walked to the opposite side of the table and took a seat across from Piper, Master Cyclonis came in.

"Well, I just finished speaking with Harrier." she announced as she sat down at the head of the table. Servants entered through the kitchen doors and began serving the meal. Once they were done, they stood behind the leader in a single file line. Master Cyclonis wearily waved her hand in dismissal; they retreated to the kitchen like mechanical soldiers.

Master Cyclonis shook her head as she poured herself a glass of water. "They still treat me the same after all I said; why can't people just listen?" she muttered under her breath. Her company lightly chuckled as they began filling their plates.

Piper still couldn't believe the extravagant gourmet she had been eating for the last three meals. Tonight was definitely not an exception. All types of delicacies throughout Atmos were served. There was an enormous platter with two platforms of succulent shellfish from Terra Aquanos. Piper recognized several types of fish as well as lobster, sky krill, and even sky shark.

Dark Ace scooped some salad leaves onto his plate. _Hmm…I suppose those come from Terra Ray. I've heard they are very sweet and crisp _Piper thought. Right next to the salad bowl, there were various vegetables decorated in an ornate design on a round platter. Piper believed those were from Terra Ray as well.

She noticed a wide bowl containing white pebbles. She grabbed the bowl and saw that the pebbles were actually rice grains. Rice wasn't a very common dish, and it only grew in the southern parts of Atmos. Judging by the rough texture and peach color, Piper thought it originated from Terra Tropica. She placed some on her plate and tasted it. Yes, her guess was right. It was just as luscious from the last time she had Tropica rice.

Piper got some water and noticed the goose after she placed the pitcher back to its original place. The meat was tanned gold and dripping with grease. A small trace of smoke carried the cooked fragrance. Piper cut a small piece and chewed the tender meat.

It was quite gristly, but she enjoyed it. There was a faint trace of lemon and exotic spices on it. Piper knew that geese were rarely served on the dinner table since they were difficult to catch and cook. They were commonly eaten at Terra Mesa, so she assumed that the meat came from there.

Finally, a bulky, fluffy loaf of dark brown bread resided on a broad plate. Piper fervently reached for it and cut herself two wide slices. Coming from Terra Atmosia, cloud bread was claimed to be the most scrumptious bread in all of Atmos. Not only was the bread soft on the circular exterior but inside as well. She bit into it and moaned. She had forgotten how satisfying the bread was.

As she took more food onto her plate, Piper asked, "So, Cyclonis, how did things go with Harrier?" Cyclonis looked up from cutting her meat into smaller chunks and gave a grim smile. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. He has accepted the offer and can't wait for it to take place. Of course, he said that after ten minutes of bragging."

Piper and Dark Ace rolled their eyes; they weren't surprised. However, shock came to them as Master Cyclonis said, "He also looks forward to seeing you again Piper. You really made an impression on him; not many people can accomplish that." She smirked at Piper's appalled expression.

Dark Ace remained silent and continued to chew on the crunchy leaves. However, his dark eyes blazed with intensity. Master Cyclonis swallowed before saying, "By the way, we're know ahead of schedule since I didn't expect so many terras to agree instantly. We should be done in half the time I planned."

Dark Ace nodded, but it seemed he was lost in his own thoughts. Piper expressed her gratitude to Cyclonis but kept peering at the man across from her. Something was definitely wrong, but what could it be?

Piper caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head a little and asked, "What?" Piper shook her head and jerked her head at the eating Cyclonis. He grasped the idea immediately and whispered, "Meet me afterwards." She nodded her head and resumed eating.

The rest of the meal was mostly spent in silence with only the scrapping of utensils filling the room. Occasionally, Dark Ace would comment on the food, and a brief discussion would follow. About twenty minutes later, Cyclonis placed her utensils down and let out a pleased sigh. "Ah, that was lovely. Who's ready for dessert?"

* * *

After a delicious round of frozen yogurt, the trio exited the dining room. Master Cyclonis stifled a yawn as she said good night. As soon as she was out of sight, Dark Ace hesitantly turned to Piper. "So," he said awkwardly, "what is it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Piper gave a reassuring smile to let him know that nothing was wrong. "Oh, I was just wondering why you had that look on your face when Cyclonis told us about Harrier."

She knew Dark Ace couldn't stand the man, but still, she was surprised and perhaps amused at how infuriated he appeared.

His face blank, he remotely said, "Well, I really don't like him so much." Piper snorted and replied, "Oh come on, it has to be more than that! I can't tolerate the guy either, but you looked as if you wanted to murder him."

Dark Ace opened his mouth but closed it before he could say anything. After a moment of thinking, he remarked, "I really hate seeing you in pain Piper. I'm beginning to know more about you, and I'm shocked and pleased at what I am discovering. In fact, you're starting to become a close friend to me."

Piper didn't know what to say, so Dark Ace continued. "I realize that you mean to do the best of things even if you don't want to. You would still meet with Harrier despite your reluctance. However, if Harrier has certain intentions for you, he'll have to deal with me." Piper nodded dimly and whispered, "Thank you. I appreciate it." Dark Ace placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anytime. Now, you better head straight for bed. It's getting late, and you look weary. Good night Piper."

Patting her shoulder, he turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom. Piper turned the opposite way and tried to control the ferocious thumping of her heart as she strolled to her room. What would Ace really do if Harrier did something to her?

The possibilities flashed through her head, and she shivered despite the warmth from the enhanced blazer crystals placed on the walls in torches. She entered her bedroom and sat down on the comfy bed. Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? Was it because she was viewing a different side of Ace? Maybe she did regard him more than a friend, and he could feel the same.

She sighed softly and got up to change into her pajamas. After changing, she got ready for bed and crawled underneath the covers. Outside, a full moon was glowing in the shadowy sky. _This would have been the perfect night to collect energy for lunar crystals_ Piper thought as she stared at the white, circular orb.

Maybe she was exaggerating what Ace had said. After all, friends did look after each other; she would do the same thing for him if the roles were switched. However, there was a slim possibility that he had other feelings for her.

She moaned and covered her head with a pillow. She'll never be able to sleep with these disturbing thoughts in her head. _Just think about something else. _

She wondered how her friends were coping without her. Even though she had last seen them only yesterday, she was missing them terribly. She made a note to herself to get in touch with them as soon as possible. She didn't want them to think that she forgot them already. They would definitely assume she was enjoying herself with Cyclonis and Ace without them in mind.

She groaned once again; great, her mind was set on Ace again. Eyes beginning to droop, she peacefully fell asleep with the image of Ace in her mind.

**A/N Well, there you have it. I actually took awhile to finish the chapter since I kept on eating while writing the dinner scene! **

**I have a quick announcement to make. In this chapter, I mentioned several terras. I know that many terras have been created by writers. I'm offering to put in any original terras into my story. If you are interested, please alert me! It could be in a review or a pm; I don't care! Just tell me the info on your terra(s), and I'll try to put as much detail as possible in the story. **


	14. Meetings

**A/N Me: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long delay, but…**

**(Author collapses to the ground as the door bursts open and knocks into her. The Storm Hawks, Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis and Harrier rush into the room and enclose the author in a circle) **

**Piper: Okay, Fantasy, spill; why haven't you updated in like forever?!**

**Me: It's a long story…**

**Dark Ace: Don't be foolish girl! So, what's your excuse? (brandishes energy blade, activates it, and holds it below author's throat)**

**Me: Well, I-I-I've been b-b-busy w-with school, v-vi-isiting r-relatives, and social i-issues. Not to m-mention that I've ha-had no in-inspirata-ation for this chapter. P-P-Please do-don't hurt m-m-me! begs on knees**

**Master Cyclonis: Not good enough! Finish her off Dark Ace!**

**Me: Wait! Why do-don't the r-r-readers r-read this ch-chapter and th-then you guys decide what to do with me de-depending on their f-f-feedback?**

**Aerrow: (nods) Okay, that sounds reasonable. This chapter better be worthy.**

**Radarr: (chirps in agreement and makes a face at the author) **

**Harrier: Indeed! And you better not have made fun of me in this chapter!**

**Me: (breathes in relief and grins) Oh, Harrier, when did I do such a thing?**

**Harrier: In the last chapter, when you described me as an annoying, arrogant person! Not to mention the scenes when…**

**Junko: (slaps Harrier in the face) Sorry Harrier, but we really don't have time for this. **

**Harrier: (groans and falls unconscious to the floor)**

**Me: (gets up and hugs Junko) You are my idol! Okay, on to the disclaimer. **

**Finn: Oh, oh! Can I do it? Pretty, pretty please?! **

**Me: (sighs) Alright, Finn; proceed.**

**Finn: Fantasyfan4ever does not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. Also, Terra Hallow entirely belongs to DevilsAngelSaphire. **

**Stork: (Dramatically gasps) Terra Hallow?! That place gave me nightmares for months! I still remember those atrocious trees that come to life after night! Not to mention the residents themselves…( curls up in fetus position on the floor while trembling and muttering to himself)**

**Me: Okay then...on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Meetings

With sunlight streaming through the window, Piper's orange eyes slowly opened. Yawning silently, she stiffly stood up. She raised her arms up high and then removed herself from the warmth of her blanket. She headed towards the wide mirror and combed her messy hair with a flexible, wide comb. Once she was done, she placed the comb back into the top drawer. Her blue, silky, crystal covered pajamas were all wrinkled, so she smoothed them out with her fingers. Sure, they were childish, but she couldn't resist the design and comfort.

Piper took a moment to examine herself. Despite her new work, she was looking better than ever. Her skin was regaining its usual color, and her eyes had fewer bags thanks to longer hours of sleep.

Piper strolled towards the window and leaned her shoulder against the wall, gazing out on the early morning sky. Not many clouds were present in the sky, and a soothing breeze floated through the air. Various types of birds were singing lovely melodies as they soared in pairs.

She observed a particular pair flying around each other in an exquisite formation. They were in such infallible unison that it seemed as if they were dancing.

The girl sighed softly and became absorbed in her thoughts. Was it possible that she and Ace could be together just like the birds? She had truly begun to know him for only two days, yet it seemed as if they were life long friends already. They had so much in common: they both strived to achieve peace, they were both skilled in sky-fu, and they shared a passion for food. Yes, she and Cyclonis were alike as well, but for some reason, she was immensely attached to Ace.

Maybe it was because he understood her so well. Or perhaps that he was always concerned about her. She had never seen him so caring about another person except for perhaps Master Cyclonis. Of course, it was expected of him to behave that way as her right hand man.

Like any being, he had his flaws. His temper was as uncontrollable as a phoenix, yet Piper was aware that he was striving to control it better. Ace always seemed aloof from everyone else; it was like he was in his own world. Oh, and everyone knew how merciless he was in battle.

Piper shifted her position and leaned back against the wall. Those flaws had abruptly reminded of her of Ace's dark side. That probably explained her emotions; her doubts still lingered.

True, change does not occur to a person in just a few days or even weeks. Specks of indifference remained in both of them especially Ace; she could tell from his confrontation with Harrier. However, she truly believed both had planned for virtuous intentions in the future. After all, they wouldn't be carrying out this mission for nothing.

"Well, someone is up early today." A firm yet velvety voice entered her mind. It took Piper a moment to realize that it came from someone else. The navigator stood up and turned her head over her shoulder; she nearly stumbled if she hadn't gathered herself together. Ace was leaning against the doorway wearing his uniform and a smirk. He sauntered into the room towards Piper.

Piper gulped and managed to say, "Oh, morning Ace. I didn't notice your arrival." Ace shook his head in amusement; he halted about a foot away from the girl. "I knocked on your door twice; I thought you were asleep, but then I heard you get up. I knocked once again, but you didn't answer."

Piper fought to conceal the blush appearing on her dark face. "Sorry; I was musing."

"What were you thinking about it?" Piper stiffened at his inquisitiveness; what could she tell him? Ace noticed her discomfort immediately and quickly added, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. You are entitled to your privacy."

Piper flashed a smile towards him; oh, how sweet he was! "No, I'll tell you. I was just thinking about how close I've become to you and Cyclonis. I could never imagine that we would be such fast friends."

She was telling the truth, but she suppressed the information on her changing feelings for him. She was totally not ready to reveal that to him.

Ace chortled inaudibly, yet his dark eyes showed no callous feelings. "Yes, it is remarkable. However, I do not regret Master Cyclonis' decision of appointing you at all. Every moment, I am relishing our companionship more and more." Piper's eyes were suddenly attracted to her feet as Ace spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that Ace. I am always delighted to making new friends." Piper's voice was steady and polite with no nervousness reveled, but she secretly hoped that he wouldn't notice her glowing face.

Ace earnestly replied, "You know, it's always been hard for me to make friends. People have always viewed me as a heartless, corrupted person; some even claim I am a monster. I do not blame them for thinking that way after all the crimes I have perpetrated. Also, I'm not the most sociable being in Atmos. However, with you, I can just be myself."

After a concise pause, Ace loudly cleared his throat. "Well, breakfast will be served in about half an hour. You better get ready for the day; it's going to be a long one. I'll see you shortly."

He nodded once and headed towards the doorway. Right outside the door, he turned towards her with the return of his smirk. "Oh, and by the way, nice pajamas."

Piper gasped; she had completely forgotten that she hadn't dressed yet! Ace's smirk widened at the girl's mollified expression, and he calmly closed the door.

Once she was sure that the echo of the man's footsteps disappeared, she moaned out loud and stomped her feet on the ground. It was so frustrating how her feelings could fluctuate so rapidly!

* * *

By mid afternoon, Piper was ready to collapse. There had been back to back meetings all morning long, and some of them had lasted for more than two hours. Lunch was served late due to the frenzied schedule. Luckily, there was only one more meeting for the day.

After a quick nap, Piper sprinted to the peace planning room. Their last meeting of the day would be with the sky knight of Terra Hallow. Since the residents of the terra preferred to be active at late in the day, the meeting would take place at sunset.

Terra Hallow was one of the most mystifying places of all of Atmos. Not many people knew much about the terra. It was founded by a girl named Kathy Hallow. The terra's main holiday was Halloween; in fact, it was the exact place where the holiday began.

According to Stork, barbaric trees would come to life as soon as the sun disappeared from the horizon. Some wondered how anyone could live tranquilly on such a terra.

Of course, the terra was popular for its beautiful beach. Beings from all over would come for vacationing throughout the year. Piper had heard that the terra threw some of the wildest parties. Few foreigners received any invitations, so if outsiders were invited, they were considered worthy enough. Even attending a single Hallow party was an honor itself.

Piper halted right outside the door and rapidly typed in the password. The door beeped, and it swished open. Piper ran inside and heavily crashed her body to her chair. The chair spun in place and began to move towards the wall. She jabbed her feet against the wall just in time; the chair immediately stopped rotating.

Once her mind stopped spinning, she vaguely heard chuckling. Shaking her head, she turned her chair to face Ace and Cyclonis. She blushed so profoundly that the color of her face turned to rust.

"Excited for the meeting Piper?" Master Cyclonis lightly inquired with a speck of amusement. Her countenance remained its natural seriousness, but her eyes betrayed it with grace.

Piper rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer to the pair. "I thought I was going to be late; I guess I behaved a bit too rash." She stopped right besides Ace and turned her chair towards the BTS trying to maintain her cool. She was flabbergasted on her infantile behavior; she knew better!

Her eyes caught Ace's notorious smirk, and her embarrassment evaporated. She loosened up and changed the topic before Cyclonis could say anything else.

"So, is it time for the meeting?" Cyclonis powered up the BTS and modified the settings as she confirmed, "Yes, as soon as I get the system connected. It'll probably take a few minutes."

Piper sighed; well, at least she wasn't late. She looked out the window observing the dusk scenery. The birds were flying to their nests while chatting animatedly with each other. The sky was garnished with a mixture of red, orange, and dark blue.

Just above the horizon, the hazy sun was making its approach downwards. At the point when the horizon became a tangent to the obscure orb, the sky suddenly transformed to a personalized rainbow. All the colors from green to purple were spread horizontally like stripes. Piper had never seen such a captivating sight.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Ace commented subtly. Speechless from the view, Piper nodded her head.

Humming filled the room as the BTS finally gained full power. Cyclonis headed towards her seat while waiting for the sky knight to connect. They didn't have to wait long, for in a minute, the screen flashed, and a face appeared.

While Cycolnis and the sky knight exchanged greetings, Piper curiously examined the stranger.

The man wasn't exactly handsome, but he had some sort of charm with the way he talked. He had a round face with a square chin. His bright blue eyes shone out of his tanned face; from their hardness and weariness, it appeared they displayed the immense experience of a warrior. His dark brown hair was cut short with several strands hovering over his face. His nose was pointy at the tip, and a dark goatee spread from his chin to the sides of his wide mouth. On the right side of his nose, a thin scar presided across the cheek. _Probably one of his battle wounds, _Piper thought.

He had broad shoulders covered with grey shoulder pads. His torso was also covered with an armor plate of the same color. All the armor pieces bore the symbol of the terra's squadron, an owl.

Her eyes darted back to the scar. It was formed in an unusual shape; it appeared as an undulating snake. Every time the man's mouth moved, the scar would begin to shake causing the image of a slithering snake to appear in Piper's mind. She wondered what weapon caused such an interesting scar.

A blue eye caught her orange ones. Looking down in shame, Piper focused on Master Cyclonis who was finishing her introduction of Ace.

"Ace is my assistant; he used to serve as the Talon commander." Dark Ace nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you sir." The man spoke in a rough voice. "Likewise; I've heard much about you."

Master Cyclonis turned to Piper and announced, "And this is my negotiator, Piper. She also happens to be first officer, navigator, and crystal expert of the Storm Hawks squadron. Piper, this is Bryce, sky knight of Terra Hallow's squadron, the Grey Owls."

Piper nervously said, "It's an honor to meet you sir." She had trouble focusing on the man's face; that scar was just so distracting.

The man nodded and replied, "Thank you my dear, but it's also my honor. I once knew the former Storm Hawks; one of the finest squadrons around. From what I've heard, your squadron has successfully lived up to its name."

Piper beamed and lost all anxiety. For a rough looking guy, Bryce possessed a compassionate, noble heart. "Thank you sir. I really appreciate it."

Cyclonis smiled and officially began the meeting. As she explained the mission along with some commentary by Ace and Piper, Bryce kept nodding his head. Occasionally, he would say, "Is that so?" or "Ah, I see." Otherwise, he didn't say much.

Once Cyclonis was finished with her explanation, Bryce took a moment to think over her words. He rubbed his hand against his neck with his blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. His voice descended to a low murmur, and his tone sounded incredulous and admirable at the same time.

"Well, I thought I'd never see the day that Cyclonians would offer peace. Now, I'd think this would be some sort of trap, but there are several reasons why I believe you. For one thing, Piper is in your company; as a Storm Hawk, she possesses superior judgment."

Bryce paused to give the girl a glamorous grin. Piper blushed but stayed silent.

Bryce continued on in a more serious tone, "Also, since you have consulted many sky knights already, I doubt that an attack or sabotage would be delayed this long. It would be impossible and imprudent to endeavor such an act with numerous squadrons. In addition, I've heard from other sky knights about your mission, and I can never distrust so many of my comrades. I trust their assessment well enough, and all their thoughts are blended into one."

He gazed down at Cyclonis and Ace with intense eyes as he concluded, "Finally, I have heavy doubts that you two are deceiving us all. You have finally realized the reality of your actions and have changed yourselves from evil to good. Your hearts are set on the right path, and your intentions are for the better of Atmos."

A heavy silence followed Bryce's speech. Finally, Cyclonis smiled and said, "I'm glad that you trust us. But, I must ask, how can you precisely decipher me and Ace?"

Judging by her face and eyes, Piper found no harshness or dread, just curiosity and fascination.

Bryce's face took on an apprehensive expression as if he were in trouble. "Well, my dear lady, I would like to apologize to advance to you all for my rudeness. I only did it for me to comprehend easier; it shames me to invade one's privacy so easily."

The three were suddenly confused, and the blue eyed man could tell immediately. "Allow me to elucidate. You see, some of the residents on my terra are born with supernatural powers. I happen to be one of them. My powers consist of reading and manipulating minds…so, I looked into all of your minds to confirm this plan and to make sure I didn't fall into the hands of treachery. So, I hope that you can understand my action." He ended his explanation with a sheepish look.

Piper sucked in a deep breath. She didn't know what she was more shocked by: the fact that Bryce had such an incredible power or that he just used it on all of them. Or perhaps even both. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, and her throat was trembling.

Piper finally realized the problem and exhaled deeply.

Ace's hands clutched tightly to his chair; his fists turned pale white with his veins throbbing violently. Piper had seen this action many times during the meeting; it was one of his methods of controlling his temper.

However, both were shocked when a low chuckle came from Master Cyclonis. It grew into a hearty laugh, and she struggled to talk through severe breaths. "Oh my…I should have known…thought that was an absurd rumor. Very clever…Bryce...very clever; you acted…on practical instincts…"

The young girl leaned over her stomach when she couldn't speak any more. Everyone else stared at her as if she was insane.

Finally, Cyclonis rose up and cleared her throat. Her voice resumed its smooth tone. "Well then, now that that is out of the way, let's get to business."

She smoothed her cloak gingerly as she continued, "Bryce, what is your final decision?"

Bryce's face resumed its original state now that he was no longer in guilt. "Well, I discussed the matter with my squadron, and we agreed unanimously to accept this treaty. However, I must ask this question; why didn't you just approach the Sky Council over at Terra Atmosia? This would have made things easier for you."

Piper's eyes narrowed; she had never thought of that idea. Yes, Bryce did make an excellent point.

Cyclonis responded, "Yes, I had thought about that at first. However, I didn't want to make the approach of a possible takeover. Think about it. I approach the council with my proposition; let's say they accept it. This enforces all the squadrons to follow it no matter what their hearts lay on it. Some will protest and perhaps take action. Acting against the council is a capital punishment, and very few get away without the consequences."

Piper shivered; she and the Storm Hawks could fully relate to that.

Cyclonis slightly shifted in her chair. "So, these squadrons are given a warning, yet they give no heed. They keep acting against the treaty, and sooner or later, they are removed from their posts. Nonetheless, they are still determined to fight against us despite our treaty. So, some type of rebellion forms, and conflicts arise throughout Atmos."

Cyclonis looked at Bryce right in his eyes. "I didn't want to make matters worse than they are already. Therefore, I decided to meet up with each terra separately so that they can decide for themselves. As for the council, I plan to approach them lastly. However, I will not push them to accept this; I wouldn't blame them if doubts still lingered with them."

Piper stared at awe at her friend. It was so difficult to imagine such a kind hearted, considerate girl was once a malevolent leader. Change performed wonders.

Bryce's bright eyes sparkled in astonishment and approval. "Very wise my dear. You have truly thought things over. Well, I must be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

Cyclonis nodded. "Yes, I hope our paths cross one day."

"Thank you for your cooperation sir; you won't regret it." Piper jumped in her chair. Ace had been so quiet throughout the meeting that he startled her. "Take care, and have a good night."

Bryce nodded at both. "It's lovely to see this side to you both. I believe there is good in all people "

He turned his attention to Piper with a benign smile. "Take care young Piper. You have done so much already, but your work is far from over."

Piper smiled at the older man. "I have always been in that type of situation. It was great to meet you too sir. Take care."

Bryce said that he would. Before he logged off, he casually remarked, "Oh and Piper, you are the first person who has ever thought of it as a snake. Most imagine an eel or an undulated stick." With a sharp salute, he logged off leaving behind a mortified girl and her two bemused companions.

* * *

The Condor landed gently on the ground beside an eerie forest. It was beginning to get dark, and the guys noticed some of the trees twitching. After coaxing Stork to depart from the ship ("Stork, we all have our weapons, and yes, you can wear your…armor"), the group headed to the local restaurant located on the edge of the forest.

The night was silent except for the soft hooting of an owl and the gentle swishing of the ocean nearby. The guys could see the notorious beach beyond the dim forest. While the forest represented uneasiness, the beach showed tranquility. Its exotic palm trees waved peacefully by a soothing breeze.

Finn glanced at Aerrow from the corner of his eye. The red head looked slightly better today, yet his eyes remained aloof. Today had been quite tranquil. Finn and Junko exploded two raw crystals they found in the engine room, but no major incidents happened. However, it was strange without Piper; she would usually cause such a pandemonium that the walls vibrated from her shrieking.

A low sound rumbled from out of nowhere. Stork froze and whispered, "What was that?" He grasped onto Junko's arm and yelped as the noise came again.

The others rolled their eyes, and Junko tenderly removed Stork from his grasp. "It's only my stomach Stork. Hehe, I didn't know I was that hungry."

Finn and Radarr chuckled, and even Aerrow produced a miniscule smile. Stork calmed himself down, and they soon made it to the restaurant.

Like everything on Terra Hallow, the restaurant possessed a gothic aura. The room was shadowy with dim lights hanging from the ceiling. As the guys looked around, they saw obscure figures spread out throughout the room huddling together. There was more noise here than outside, yet it wasn't exactly a party going on here. Stares met with the strangers especially with Stork and his bizarre outfit, but they quickly turned away.

They were seated at a booth next to a table occupied by a serious looking group. They were huddled together over their dinner with their voices rumbling in unison.

As the Storm Hawks got their dinner and began to dig in, they caught a part of the secretive conversation, "Yeah, the girl Piper… working with the Cyclonians…liked her a lot."

Aerrow stiffened and dropped his spoon into his seafood stew. It splashed into the bowl and a few drops landed on his shirt, but he barely noticed. What on Atmos were those guys talking about, and why did they mention Piper? He looked at his friends, and their eyes were wide open. Silently, they got up, and approached the group.

Aerrow cleared his throat and politely asked, "Excuse me? I'm Aerrow, and this is my squadron, the Storm Hawks. We can't help but be curious of what you were saying about our friend Piper."

All of a sudden, the restaurant hushed. Everyone stared at the two groups, and sudden whispers spread like wild fire.

"Did he say Storm Hawks?"

"So, that's Aerrow…"

"I bet a fight's coming along."

One man from the group raised his hand. "Please everyone. Nothing to see here; just a friendly chat between squadrons. Carry on with your meals." He spoke in a firm tone which echoed through the place.

Immediately, the atmosphere returned to its noisy way, but several people kept their eyes on the group.

Aerrow narrowed his green eyes towards the speaker. "Wait, are you guys the Grey Owls, squadron of Terra Hallow?"

The group chuckled, and the speaker offered his hand. "Indeed we are young man. I'm Bryce, sky knight, and this is my squadron." The Storm Hawks shook hands with him. Then, he introduced the rest of his teammates.

As soon as everyone had shook hands, Bryce ordered for another table to be added to theirs. The Storm Hawks fetched their meals, and both groups ate together.

Aerrow examined Bryce thoroughly as he slurped up his stew. He could tell the older man was an experienced warrior despite his causal manner. His blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he discussed various weapons with Junko. He swept his dark brown hair with a large hand.

Aerrow thought _Seems like a nice guy, but why was Piper mentioned_?

Bryce turned his round face and smiled sheepishly at his fellow sky knight. "My apologies Aerrow. I delayed answering your question."

He chuckled at Aerrow's shocked face. "Yes, I can read minds. Not to mention alter them."

Finn yelled, "Man, I thought that was a super situation the locals thought!"

Bryce's short, cocky copilot named Haden who was about the same age as the Storm Hawks snorted. "Oh, they encourage it. Some like the thought of freaking out foreigners."

Bryce gulped some water before resuming. "Concerning your friend Piper, I met her this evening on a broadcast system. Along with Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace, we discussed their peace treaty. And, we all got to know each other as well."

Aerrow sighed in relief. "Oh, I see. So, how'd things go, if you don't mind telling us?"

Bryce said, "Not at all. Well, we accepted it, for we are eager to end all this violence. I have no doubts that those three will fail."

As soon as dinner was done, the Grey Owls offered accommodation for the Storm Hawks. After much protesting, they paid for the meals as well. Bryce told Stork that he could park the Condor in their hanger bay close to their lodging. After getting directions to the location, Stork left early to leave the airship in its temporary home.

"Come now! You are all guests here." Bryce explained as he glanced at the embarrassed faces of the Storm Hawks.

The guys appreciatively smiled at their hosts, and both squadrons walked through the restaurant's doorway, entering into the inscrutable night.

**A/N Me: There, I'm finally done! This is my longest chapter ever! What do you think?**

**Piper: Not bad at all; I liked the ending the best. **

**Cyclonis: Eh, I've seen better. **

**Aerrow: I'm actually shocked; I didn't expect it to be so good,  
**

**Radarr: (nods head rapidly) **

**Finn: Loved your writing style, but you should have mentioned me!**

**Junko: Best thing I've ever read. **

**Me: Thanks guys! (pokes an unconscious Harrier and insane Stork) Shouldn't we help these two?**

**Aerrow: Nah, Stork will get out of his, uh, mood soon, and with Harrier, well, who cares?**

**Cyclonis: For once, I agree with the sky knight. Now, what to do with the author?**

**Me: Hey! We had a deal. It's up to the readers to decide my fate.**

**Dark Ace: A deal is a deal. Well, no use hanging here. (everyone leaves except for Harrier and Stork)**

**Me: (sighs) About time they left. Now that they're gone, I can finish my note from above. Yes, I've been a bad girl, but ugh, so much has happened! There is much more than the reasons I gave, but I won't waste your time. **

**I decided to put in the other characters in my author notes for two reasons. One, I wanted to add some humor to the story. When I read my other chapters, I sound so boring, so I wanted to make things seem like I wasn't so lame. Second, I'm going insane and talking to cartoon characters calms me down. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank DevilsAngelSaphire for allowing me to use her terra for this chapter. I hope I portrayed your terra well enough and that you mind the OCs. You totally rock girl! The rest of you must read her stories; she's got mad writing skills!**

**Hopefully I still have some readers out there, so please feel free to leave a review! And remember, you get to decide what happens to me; if I don't get some good feedback, then things will happen to me, and they won't be good...**

**Oh, and happy mothers day! Don't forget to spend the day caring and appreciating your lovely mothers, grandmothers, aunts, and any other mother figures you have. Of course, we all should do that every single day; that goes for the rest of the family as well! **

**Take care everyone. **


	15. Shadows

**A/N Hey everyone! Well, after more than 2 months, I present you with the latest installment of **_**Who Knew?**_

**I thank all my reviewers for your support and kind words. You guys are my inspiration to keep on continuing this story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Shadows

"Well, I better wrap up now. I miss you guys so much, but we'll see each other very soon next week at the ball. Take care, and stay out of trouble!" Piper swept her hand over the messenger crystal. It glowed and deactivated at once.

Sighing, she got up from her desk and stretched. She had spent the past half hour recording a message to the Storm Hawks. After being at the palace for a week, she felt it was time to contact them and inform them on her progress. She just hoped that they would understand her hectic schedule and not be too upset with her.

She left her room and gave the crystal to a passing palace servant to be delivered. _What to do now? _she thought as she wandered in the hallway.

"No, put that down immediately! That doesn't even fit in with the other decorations!"

Piper smiled as she headed to the elegant ballroom located at the end of the corridor. Cyclonis had been busy with preparing with the ball these days. All the meetings with the sky knights had been completed earlier today. In honor of the treaty, Cyclonis announced a ball was to be held.

Piper entered the ballroom and stopped in her tracks. She had only been in there once, but it looked grander than before.

Streamers hung high in all directions. Banners of all the squadrons who had agreed on the treaty surrounded the room on the walls. Tables were scattered around the room. New solar crystals had been put; they shone brighter and changed colors at various times.

A stage was being set up at one end of the room. Resting below it, instruments, microphones, and sound equipment were being sorted by servants.

In one corner, Cyclonis was barking orders out to her servants. Two men were removing crystals from the ceiling.

"How's the planning going?" Piper asked as she halted next to the girl.

"Oh, fine. We should be done with the decorations in three days. I still need to go over the menu, but I want to finish up in here."

"Uh, aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Piper asked as she stared at the pamphlet Cyclonis was holding. It was a catalog for ice sculptures. Red circles enclosed several figures; among them were a phoenix, bear, skimmer, and siren.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cyclonis, we don't need to make things so formal. Trust me, I think we've done more than enough already," Piper answered as she gazed around the room.

"I suppose so," Cyclonis muttered as she pocketed the catalog.

"Well, I'll be heading out then. See you at dinner."

"Good bye Piper."

As Piper left, she heard a crash. "What happened? Oh never mind; just clean this up before I dock your pay!" she heard Cyclonis scream in irritation.

_Clunk, clunk_

Piper halted in the doorway to the courtyard. She could have sworn she heard something. Shrugging, she continued walking.

_Clunk, clunk_

She stopped again and controlled her breathing. "Who's there?" she called out. Silence was her only answer. Suddenly, her eyes caught a darkened figure on top of the roof.

Narrowing her eyes, she crept to the side of the wall and looked up. From being one of the towers, a piece of black cloth moved. _Got you. _

She jumped up and raced to the tower. She heard rapid footsteps from the other side and spotted the figure jumping down. She chased after it and jumped down.

Pain shot up from her knees as she landed, but she ignored it. She spotted her target turning a cornet. She sprinted and brandished her staff from its cover on her back.

"Stop!" she yelled in vain, but her warning was ignored. The figure entered a doorway and vanished from sight.

She quickly followed and stopped to catch her breath. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could hear stomping from a distance.

Using that as her guide, she ran along the corridor and finally caught up to the figure. She followed it around a corner. Up ahead, a stone wall stood in dreary conditions. _Ha, a dead end. You're mine. _

The figure halted and turned around. It wore a black robe, and its hood was up. However, Piper could tell it was a man from the broad shoulders.

"Who are you and why are you sneaking around here?" Piper roughly asked. She crept forward; the figure crept backward until he hit the wall.

He chuckled but didn't answer. Piper eyed him; what was up with him?

Finally, he spoke. "I'll tell you this; your pathetic plan shall never be carried out. A treaty with the squadrons? I don't buy it. You and your friends better be careful."

Before Piper could respond, the ceiling shattered. Debris tumbled down into chunks, and the room shook violently. She jumped back and looked on at horror as the figure leaped up and landed on a skimmer. The rider was dressed like him. The skimmer moved up and soared away.

The debris finally stopped falling. Piper stood there trying to gather her thoughts. Who was that guy and why was he so opposed to the treaty? She shook her head.

Now was not the time for speculation. She received some cuts and needed to be treated. In addition, she needed to report the intruder and damaged room. Sighing, she began to make her way out.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be caught," a woman snapped as she rode her skimmer. Her partner sat behind her and didn't say anything.

"You're just lucky that I found you in time. That Piper nearly had you."

"Will you quit it? I know, alright," the man growled. He shook his head and coughed. "Anyways, I discovered that they have completed their meetings. The treaty will be officially established in one week at Cyclonis' ball. All the squadrons participating will be there."

The woman smiled. "And so will we."

**A/N So, this isn't my best chapter, but it's warming up for the next one. **

**In the next chapter, we will discover who the heck those two strangers are. Piper comes to term with her feelings, and we get a look at what's going on in Dark Ace's head. Stay tune!**

**Please R&R! **


	16. Secrets Within

**A/N Hello people! Okay, so I didn't really fulfill my promise. However, I strive to complete two chapters by the end of the week. Plus, the story will probably continue longer than I thought it would. **

**Once again, I thank the reviewers for the feedback. The story has already gotten 50 reviews! You all totally rock. Keep them coming! **

** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Secrets Within

The skimmer soon approached a tiny, uncharted land near Terra Cyclonis. It gently descended and landed near a large boulder. Towering trees occupied the region along with scattered bushes and few wildlife.

The man and woman got off promptly. The woman picked up a fallen twig and tapped the boulder with five light taps followed by a heavy one.

She stepped back as part of the boulder smashed onto the ground creating a doorway.

Both entered the dim hallway. The man picked up a flaming torch from the wall as the entrance way closed.

They walked through the corridor in complete silence; their footsteps and the crackles of the torch were the only sounds filling the corridor.

Soon, they approached a circular room. Torches were placed throughout the perimeter along with tables, maps, and equipment. A group of people huddled in the center where they sat around a round table deep in conversation.

The woman coughed loudly. The group looked up and their eyes widened.

"Ah, Sylna and Ferden. Welcome," the oldest of the people said. His dark grey eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Pole," Sylna replied in greeting. She combed her dark red hair with delicate fingers before taking a seat at the table.

Ferden placed the torch on a stand. "Hello all," he said as he turned around. His shoulder length brown hair swept his broad shoulders while his sea blue eyes examined the group. "Great to see you all once again."

He marched to the table and took a seat next to Sylna.

Greetings arose from the others before Pole cleared his throat. "Now, that we are all here, let's begin. Sylna, Ferden, report."

The woman's brown, catlike eyes focused on Pole. "We discovered that they have completed negotiations. They plan to hold a ball in celebration a week from today. It is the perfect time for the attack."

Ferden added, "Piper of the Stormhawks seems to have bonded with Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. She no longer holds any hatred or doubts towards them."

Pole nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. Good work you two." He turned to a younger boy sitting next to him. "And you?"

"The Night Owls have agreed with the treaty. They plan to attend the ball next week."

"Excellent. You do realize that you are the key to the mission?"

"Of course sir," the youth replied. "I won't allow failure to happen."

"That's what I like to hear. You are on your way of becoming a great warrior, Haden."

Pole turned to the rest of the group. "Then we begin our preparations. Haden, I realize that you must be going before they realize you're gone. Take care and keep in touch."

The boy nodded and got up. He passed Ferden who said, "Remember to keep your guard up boy. My brother can sniff out trouble quite easily."

The boy responded, "No worries. He and the others don't suspect a thing." He gave a salute before vanishing into the corridor.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Please, miss, keep still. I'm almost done," the nurse scolded. She and Piper were at the palace's infirmary. Cyclonis and Ace lingered close by with dazed looks.

The nurse finished cleaning Piper's scratches and placed bandages. "There you are. You might to rest a little before leaving. Otherwise, you'll feel stiff."

"Alright, thanks." The nurse bowed and then headed off to her office.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked as he took a seat on the bed. His eyes lingered on her bandages.

"Uh, I'm fine. I barely got hurt," she responded apprehensively.

"Yeah, Ace. It's not like her life was on the line," Cyclonis told him sardonically. She sat on a chair and aimlessly twirled a lock of hair with a finger.

Piper eyed the two closely. Something was up, and she had a feeling it wasn't anything good. "What's up with you two?"

"Why do you ask?" Cyclonis carefully said.

"Ever since I told you what happened, you've both seem a bit, uh, remote."

Ace sighed resignedly and looked at Cyclonis. "We might as well tell her."

"Tell me what?" Piper demanded impatiently.

"About the RFA. Otherwise known as the Resistance Fighters of Atmos," Cyclonsis answered ominously.

* * *

An hour later after Ace and Cyclonis had left, Piper laid on her bed contemplating what she had just heard.

_Start of flashback_

It turned out that the RFA was a group that opposed both the Cyclonians and squadrons. According to their beliefs, they saw both forces as dictators struggling to conquer Atmos.

"They've been around for nearly a decade," Ace had informed her, "but lately, there are been vast rumors that they are growing in number. Some of my men have been ambushed by them as well as some members of various squadrons."

"And I think I know why. They probably think that the treaty will be used for power, not peace. That the squadrons and Cyclonians will team up to control Atmos like an empire."

Cyclonis had nodded. "You got it. We would try to properly explain the situation, but nobody knows where their headquarters are. They try not to create such a large reputation, so only the members know the location. They change their hideout on a regular basis. Also, they try not to create such a large reputation, so only the members know the location."

"Well, they've failed at that," Piper had said dryly. "But haven't they ever protested about it?"

"Indeed they have. At first, nobody really gave a thought. So, they moved to more violent methods. Assassinations, kidnappings, you name it."

"That's so cruel! Can't they just take the time to listen and consider? I mean, the squadrons are only part of the government of each terra. They don't completely make the rules and such," Piper retorted.

"That's the problem. They refuse to broaden their minds on it. Besides, majority of people do see a squadron as their leaders, so they got their beliefs from what the population thinks."

Piper had considered it for a moment. Yes, she could relate. People were fonder of the squadron than the government since they got more action.

She had sighed. "Well, it would be nice to discuss the situation with them. But I suppose that's just not going to happen."

"Unfortunately, that's not the actual problem," Cyclonis wearily said, "For the past few weeks, I've received reports from several squadrons on them. Apparently, they have attempted to threaten the terra if the squadrons cooperate with us. Luckily, no damages have been made, but that doesn't assure them really well."

"In addition, we're afraid that there are spies in the squadrons and here at the palace," Ace had added, "they might be planning something. Today's events have confirmed my suspicions."

He had gazed at Piper. "Please keep your guard up. I don't want you to be put in another situation."

"Of course," she had replied. Her heart had begun to thump madly as she got absorbed into his caring eyes.

Cyclonis got up. "We must leave now. You need to rest now. No buts," she had sternly commanded as Piper begun to open her mouth. "Take care."

She had cast a look at Ace before leaving. Ace ignored her and got up himself. "Don't strain yourself, alright?"

Rolling her eyes, she had promised not to.

"See you around." He had patted her leg, given her an expansive smile, and then exited the room.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Right foot out, left foot in, swing

Left foot out, right foot in, swing

And halt.

Dark Ace panted heavily as he halted in his exercises. In the late afternoon sun, sweat trickled off his tanned face. He swiped it off with his shirt and took a seat on a bench as he placed his blade on the ground.

As he recovered oxygen into his lungs, his eyes swept through the courtyard. He watched as two guards practiced combat fighting on the other side. One skinny guy was walking across the courtyard absorbed in his book. He looked up and spotted the commander sitting down. He waved at him as he came to a spot.

Grinning, Ace waved back, and the man resumed walking. It felt strange to be friendly with the other Cyclonians, but he was enjoying the change. They longer feared him; in fact, he was considered a fellow comrade now.

He sighed and looked up at the clear sky. He had changed so much in the last month. If anyone had told him of such a treaty a year ago, he would have laughed and then kicked their butts for saying such a thing. Now, it felt like one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

His dark eyes gazed around the building but halted at the infirmary's window.

_Piper…_

His eyes glistened with moisture as he recalled how he had found her in the hallway after the incident. Not only was she completely covered with rubble and dirt, she had gotten many scratches. Luckily, few were deep, but she had gotten a massive bump on her head causing her to faint. He had been there at the right moment to catch her in his arms and carry her to the infirmary.

He rubbed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. _Get a hold of yourself man. You can't be falling for her. You just can't be…_

However, his heart seemed to be refusing denial. Over the past weeks, he had really gotten to know the girl well. To his shock, they had much in common. They both loved knowledge, map making, and nature.

He also adored how she could be so passionate and calm at the same time. How she could stand up to herself while maintaining herself. How she didn't care at all for makeup or other girly stuff and yet managed to look stunning. How…

He mentally slapped himself. Ugh, why was he daydreaming away like a desperate teen? He had an image to uphold.

Still, as much as it frightened and excited him, he really did have strong feelings for Piper. Despite acting cool around her, his head always buzzed whenever she spoke. He could barely stand, and it took full willpower to actually pay attention to her. Without her, he would never be so confident about the treaty.

He got up and stretched his worn limbs. Taking his shirt off to cool down, he tied it around his waist. After picking up his bald, he walked back to his room with heavy thoughts on his mind. He was confused about many things, but he was positive about one thing.

_There's no use denying it. I've fallen in love with her. _

* * *

Yawning silently, Piper got up and walked to the window. She saw two men practicing their fighting and then saw Ace walking back into the building across from her.

She blushed as she realized that he was shirtless. _Gosh, he looks good. If only he could come up here..._

She muttered underbreath as she turned away from the window. Her mind always seemed to go blank whenever she thought about Ace. When she talked to him...well, it was a miracle that she could actually breathe.

She returned to her bed and sat down. After tooking some thinking, she was ready to accept her new emotions. What had started as a crush had now evolved to something more deep and intense.

Ace had captured her heart.

**A/N Ugh, I actually wrote that?! sighs All right, you know what to do. Please review! Comments, suggestions, flames; I don't care what I get. Just write something! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get the next one in by the end of the week. But I can't guarantee it. **

**Take care everyone! **


	17. An Invitation

**A/N: Okay, I know what most of you are thinking. How could she do this to us? Doesn't she care about the story? About us?!**

**First off, the readers are the very forces that motivate me to continue this story. Without you guys, I could never have written this far into the story. **

**As for my delay… I don't where to begin. School has begun, and my life has never been as hectic as before. I don't blame anyone if you don't take me seriously, but please try to understand. **

**Anyways, I tried to make this as long as possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks and anything related to the show does not belong to me. I own only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 17: An Invitation

"Aerrow, I assure you that Piper is in good health. If it makes you feel better, Master Cyclonis and I have been urging her to rest as much as possible," Ace calmly told the sky knight. It was the next day, and Ace was getting tired of this hour long conversation.

Aerrow had called up the BTS from Terra Atmos where the Storm Hawks had stopped by for a couple of errands. Ace was the only one available to speak to him, so Ace gave him the latest news. When he mentioned the interposer and Piper's injures, Aerrow completely got into a rage. It took almost a quarter of an hour to calm him down, but Ace could still detect fury in those green eyes.

"Well, she better be alright by the ball," Aerrow muttered. He gazed skeptically at him with hurt eyes. "I can't bear to see her in such a state."

"She's fine right now," Ace replied even though he silently agreed with him. "There is no need to worry. I've increased the security throughout the palace, so this incident shouldn't happen again."

Aerrow nodded. "Good idea." He sighed wearily. "I better get going now. Thanks for all the news Ace. Sorry again for shouting at you like that."

"No need to apologize; I understand. Take care; we'll see you and your squadron soon."

Aerrow gave a sharp salute. "Until then, take care. And keep an eye on Piper." He logged off immediately.

Ace sighed as he switched off the BTS. He wasn't at all surprised by the sky knight's attitude. He really did have feelings for Piper. First Harrier, now Aerrow; how many guys lusted for Piper?

_It's just my luck to fall for a girl who has an entourage of followers, _Ace disdainfully thought. _For all I know, half of the male population of Atmos loves her. _

* * *

Piper smiled as she deactivated the message crystal she received from the Storm Hawks just this morning. They had caught her up with all their latest adventures. Finn even shared a few jokes; Piper found them to be pathetic, but she still appreciated his share of humor.

However, Aerrow's message had left her thinking. He spoke briefly, but she could tell he was hiding something from her. _I hope everything is alright_ she agitatedly thought as she placed the crystal in her desk's drawer.

Just then, someone knocked on her room. "Come in," she called out as she sat on her bed.

Ace entered and positioned himself against the wall after he closed the door. "Sorry if I disturbed you," he earnestly said.

"No worries; I wasn't really doing anything," Piper sheepishly answered. He grinned at her. "Well, in that case, how would you like to accompany me on an excursion?"

"Excursion?" Was he actually asking her out on a date? No, of course not! He just wanted to hang out with her. As friends.

"Yes, I am planning to travel to this terra close by. It's small and isolated, but I like to go there for some alone time."

"Alone time?" she giggled.

"Your diction has affected me," he honestly admitted.

"Well, I'm honored for your invitation, and I'd be more than happy to come along. When are we going?"

Ace stroked his chin with a slender finger. "How about now? I have a picnic packed for lunch, and I've already informed Master Cyclonis of our absence."

"Wow, Ace, you sure know how to prepare yourself" Piper lightly teased. "Sounds good. I'll meet you out front in five minutes; I need to get ready."

He nodded and opened the door. "Come to the courtyard. Don't be late."

After he exited the room, Piper squealed in excitement and began to get ready.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Before I sign off, I want to address a few issues. **

**In one of the reviews, a reader requested an "intimate" scene between Piper and Dark Ace. I have nothing against it, but please keep in mind this fic is rated K+, so the content would be most inappropriate. **

**Also, I am going to have to start writing shorter chapters. It's either this or writing a chapter every couple of months. I regret doing this, but I believe it's for the best. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews people! Each one warms my heart. **

**Take care everyone! **


	18. Unexpected Company

****

A/N: Hey everyone! So, I realize that I failed to uphold my promise of frequent updates. What can I say? I really struggled trying to figure out how the plot will move on. Still, I am determined to finish this fic!

**So, once again, the issue of a more mature relationship with Dark Ace and Piper had been brought up. Yes, I could increase the rating, but I don't want to. First, I'd like to actually have a fic that more people could read and not have to worry too much about sex scenes. Also, I'm just not that eager to write that content. So, if you are into stories filled with sex and what not, then go read some other fic. I apologize, but I just can't write something that my heart is not into to.**

**Thanks again for the reviews peeps; they are ambrosia for my soul. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Unexpected Company

_Okay, Piper, breathe; just pretend that you are not riding with the man of your dreams, just some regular guy that you barely have any feelings for_ Piper mentally mandated herself. She and Ace had just departed from the palace and were now on their way to the picnic location. Ace had insisted that they ride on his skimmer, and thus, Piper found herself desperately trying to compose herself as she clung on to the commander's waist.

"Everything alright, Piper?" Ace inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The man chuckled deeply. "You're not your usual chatty self. I was getting worried."

"Oh, I appreciate the concern," the girl placidly replied, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is that so? What's on your mind?"

"Uh, well…" Piper struggled to conceive a plausible answer. _I'm just not ready to reveal my feelings to him_ she thought.

"I'm just excited about the ball and that the treaty will officially be established," she quickly uttered.

"I am also eager for the event," Ace confessed, "it will be one of the most important days in the entire history of Atmos."

"Yeah, it's going to be big all right" Piper feebly remarked.

"Ah, we are arriving at our destination," Ace announced not catching her ambiguous mood.

He gently began descending the skimmer with grace, and soon, Piper spotted a tiny, desolated strip of land. It seemed to be entirely one large forest with diverse plant life. As far as she could tell, there weren't any animals living in the area.

As soon as they landed on the ground, Piper immediately knew why Ace liked coming here. With barely any signs of life, it was so easy for anyone to relax and forget their troubles in such a pleasant atmosphere.

"Ready to go?"

Ace's velvety voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to him. He grasped the picnic basket with one hand, and he gazed enthusiastically at her.

"I would have landed closer to the picnic spot, but the trees are really high," he elucidated, "it would have been too challenging and tedious to land the skimmer at the location. Besides, you don't mind a little exercise, right?"

His dark red eyes, usually consumed with hate and terror, sparkled with sincerity and excitement.

"Not at all; I'd like to take a look around. Lead the way" she gaily replied. He walked ahead of her and conducted her into the forest. As they ambled among the trees, Piper found herself entering into an entirely different world. The wind whistled mellifluously as it traveled through the trees, and she heard the distant chattering of birds.

"I thought that there weren't any wildlife here" Piper told Ace.

"Oh there is, it's just not that very populated."

"Why's that?"

There was a long pause, and finally he admitted, "I don't quite know. It might be because the terra is so far away from heavily populated areas. However, I doubt that I'm absolutely correct."

Soon, they sauntered to an immense clearing which was the very heart of the terra.

"Here we are" Ace proclaimed. He set down the basket, bent down, and commenced unpacking its contents. "I hope that you find this location suitable."

Piper sat down and began assisting him. "It's wonderful; I can see why you enjoy coming here."

Shortly after setting up the food and blanket, they dug right into their meal. Ace had packed smoked fish, rice, fresh fruit, salad, and champagne. If they weren't sitting on the ground in the middle of the wilderness, Piper would have suspected the meal to be for a banquet.

After filling up their appetites, they chatted amiably about various topics as the sun began its descent. Several times, Piper came close to confessing her feelings to Ace, but at the last moment, she retracted. They were having such an enjoyable time; what would happen if she blurted out her desires to take their relationship to the next level? She couldn't afford to take the chance.

Finally, Ace got up and stretched his arms. "It's going to get dark soon" he noted as he gazed up at the darkening sky. Then, he began to pack up the materials into the basket.

"We better start moving out; we don't want to return so late," he told his companion.

Getting up herself, Piper helped him. "I agree; I don't think that Cyclonis would be pleased if we were out so late at night." She suppressed a shiver as she said those words; they gave her such a pleasing yet perturbing connotation.

Just as they were finished gathering up the materials and were about to head back to the skimmer, they both heard the familiar sound of a skimmer. Glancing at each other in puzzlement, they gazed up at the sky and detected an obscene figure soaring towards them.

"Who could that be?" Piper asked out loud. Ace's eyes widened as the person approached.

"Get down!" he bellowed. He tossed aside the basket and pushed Piper down to the ground. Almost immediately, a bright blast of energy flew past them and crashed right behind them. Piles of earth sprang out in chunks, and the couple got covered in dirt and stones, but both were unhurt.

"Let's go! We need to get to the skimmer," Piper yelled as she got up. Ace nodded, and, not even bothering to retrieve the basket, they ran into the forest.

_I should have known this would have happened _Ace scolded himself as he ran alongside the navigator.

_This was the perfect opportunity for them to attack us; what was I thinking? I should have brought my blade with me, but I didn't want to worry Piper about any danger. Now, not only am I in peril, but Piper is now one of their targets. _

_Well, they're going to have to go through me if they want her. I'd rather sacrifice myself than ever see any harm inflicted upon her. _

He and Piper soon reached the skimmer; thankfully, it was still in one piece. Just as they lifted off, their attacker flew up right behind them.

"Ace! That person is right behind us," Piper warned him. Just in the nick of time, Ace swerved the skimmer downwards as the attacker continued blasting energy attacks at them.

"Hang on!" he shouted. Increasing speed, he rode in a zigzagged trail in order to lose the attacker. However, the stranger just kept on pursuing them with determination.

The situation remained in this manner for quite some time, and soon, they reached the outskirts of Terra Cyclonia. By now, the sun had completely gone down, and only the moonlight provided vision.

"I think we're going to…" Before Piper could finish her statement, one of the energy bolts hit the main engine of the skimmer. The vehicle began to descend gradually, but with every passing second, the speed of descent increased.

"We're going down!" Piper fearfully wailed.

Ace made no response as he struggled to lift the skimmer from plunging into the Wastelands.

_What if she's right? What if my skimmer is completely broken, and there is nothing we can do? _he drably thought.

_What if… these are our last moments before we die?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, I am ending the chapter here! *insert evil laugh* Hey, I need something for the readers to look forward to in the next chapter. Anyways, I truly hope that this chapter makes up for the extremely long wait. Take care everyone, and please leave a review! **


	19. More Unexpected Company

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter; it was written quite late, so my concentration wasn't exactly sharp.**

**Thanks again for the kind reviews! Even after more than a year, I'm so pleased that people are still reading this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. Nerd Corps is the lucky owner, not me. **

* * *

Chapter 19: More Unexpected Company

Whenever Ace ruminated on his death, he imagined that he'd be falling down on his skimmer in battle. Well, his idea was coming true expect that he never expected that he'd be dying with the girl of his dreams.

_I guess I better tell her about my affection for her now that our lives are about to end, but at least… _he considered.

_Now is the time to tell him my feelings before this all ends, yet… _Piper thought.

_At least we're together _they simultaneously yet inadvertently contemplated to themselves.

The wind blew around them as they continued plunging rapidly towards the notorious Wastelands. By now, Ace had given up on gaining altitude and was instead endeavoring to decrease speed. However, the blast from their attacker had not only heavily damaged the main engine but also smashed up the controls. All his efforts were completely futile.

"Piper"

"Ace"

"I have something to tell you."

Yes?"

Despite their speedy descent, Piper felt as if time had halted. And was it just her, or did Ace sound apprehensive all of a sudden? She understood that the situation they were in would cause anxiety, but the man always kept his cool under heavy circumstances.

"Piper, I…"

_Come on, just tell her! _he argued with himself.

_What if she doesn't care for you? Then what would happen? _

_Would it matter either way? We're about to die! _

_So you want to not only die in pain but also in remorseful rejection?_

_How can you be so certain of that? _Ace demanded.

_How can you assume the best?_ his inner voice scoffed back at him.

"Uh, Ace?"

Piper's urgent voice snapped him out of his inner dispute with his conscience.

"Sorry Piper," he penitently told her, "As I was saying…"

"Well, actually, I just wanted to tell you that…" Piper halted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ace asked her in a worried tone.

"Look!" The navigator pointed a finger right above them. "Someone's heading towards us!"

At that moment, the couple felt themselves being lifted. Looking up in the direction of Piper's finger, they saw a ship, and standing in the open hanger bay, was none other than Master Cyclonis. She was carrying a ruby red crystal that was aiming its power at Ace and Piper.

"Of course! It's a levitation crystal," Piper exclaimed gleefully as she and Ace rose towards the ship.

"I let you two go for less than a day, yet you find yourselves in danger," Cyclonis dryly commented as she gently laid them on the floor of the hanger bay.

"Thank you" the couple replied in unison as they got off the skimmer.

"Master," Ace addressed her, "did you happen to see the person who attacked us?"

Cyclonis nodded. "Indeed I did. Unfortunately, he or she got away before I could do anything about it."

"How did you know that we were in danger?" Piper asked as she cocked her head side to side to relieve an ache.

"Two sentries spotted you two and the attacker as you entered the terra' territory. I thought you'd need back up, so I summoned an airship. You're lucky that there happened to be a levitation crystal onboard." She pocketed the stone in her cloak. "Otherwise, you would have had no chance at surviving the crash."

Piper shivered; the teenager spoke frostily yet truthfully.

"Well, let's head back home," Cyclonis proposed as she headed out the exit. "I'm awfully exhausted. I'll go inform the captain that you two have been rescued."

She left leaving behind her bashful companions.

"Is she always like this?" Piper diffidently asked Ace.

The man nodded as he scratched his arm. "No matter what the situation may be, Cyclonis never fails to keep herself serene."

An awkward silence took place between them as the airship flew to the palace and then landed in the hanger bay.

As they exited the ship with the rest of the crew, Piper suddenly recalled her last conversation with Ace when they had been falling.

She turned to him. "Ace?"

"Yes, Piper?"

"What were you going to say to me when we were falling towards the Wastelands?"

"Well, I was…" he stammered nervously. He did not expect her to actually remember that discussion.

Before either of them could utter anther word, they spotted a group of people at the doorway of the hanger bay.

Ace's eyes widened in surprise. _What are they doing here? _he wondered.

Piper let out a tiny gasp and then shrieked with delight. "Guys!" she yelled as she ran towards the cluster of people, "Why are you here? You're not supposed to come for another week."

Ace didn't bother to join her as she finally reached the Storm Hawks. He watched as her friends gave her hugs and nagged her about the recent incident. He particularly noted how Aerrow fussed over her and how his green eyes sparkled with joy and relief.

_So much for our conversation _Ace bitterly thought.

"Hello Storm Hawks," he greeted silkily as he reached the group, "this is a pleasant surprise."

They all said their hellos to him, or squawked in Radarr's case, except for Aerrow who merely just nodded.

"Nobody answered my question. Why are you here so early? The ball doesn't take place until next week" Piper asserted as she looked at each of her comrades.

"Well, there hasn't been much activity lately," Junko answered. "So…

"We decided to arrive here early," Finn finished with a grin. "That way, we can chill and relax before the ball."

Radarr eagerly nodded his head, and everyone else smiled.

"Also, we get to spend more time catching up with you," Aerrow added as he beamed at Piper. He then turned to Ace with a grave countenance. "So, what did happen out there?"

Piper and Ace quickly summarized the day's events as they all headed out to the main building.

"I don't like this," Aerrow declared once the duo finished their story. "Why would anyone want to go after you two?"

Ace and Piper glanced at each other and nodded.

"We'll explain everything to you over dinner," Ace replied. "Master Cyclonis ate early, so she will not be joining us. She's quite tired and needs her rest."

"She's not the only one" Stork muttered as his eyes gazed at Piper. Indeed, the blue haired girl looked as if she were about to faint at any moment.

"What?" she retorted audaciously, "I'm fine, Stork, seriously."

"He makes a good point," Ace sternly told her, "as soon as dinner is done, you're heading right to bed."

Piper rolled her eyes and casually responded, "Alright, alright. Anything to please you Ace."

Finn observed this exchange with curiosity and then turned to see Aerrrow's reaction. He winced as soon as he saw the sky knight's severe scowl and blazing eyes.

"Dinner's going to be really interesting," the blue eyed boy murmured to himself inaudibly.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whew, what a chapter! Now that the Storm Hawks are here, will Ace and Piper ever have their heart to heart conversation? Will Aerrow ever confess his feelings for Piper? Who was the attacker? Stay tuned to find out the answers of these questions! Take care everyone, and feel free to leave a review on your way out. **


	20. Anxiety and Anticipation

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to Spring Break, I've been rolling out the chapters quite swiftly. It's my goal to finish this fic before summer break, but I'll just have to wait and see how my schedule works out. **

**Thanks again for the sweet reviews! It brings me great joy to see so many people enjoying the story. **

**Well, that's all for now; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or anything related to the show. Nerd Corps is the rightful owner of the fabulous show. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Anxiety and Anticipation

Once dinner was finished, Ace assigned the visitors their rooms and then went to bed. Piper followed suit, and soon, everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. That is, except for one Storm Hawk.

Aerrow laid in his bed with his hands wrapped around the back of his neck. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he just couldn't stop imagining the thought of the RFA attempting to stop the treaty from being established. Worst of all, his mind couldn't handle the idea of the force attempting to harm Piper.

_Ace should have told me about them when we were talking on the BTS recently _he thought to himself angrily. _We could have done something to prevent any further attacks. _

Still, Aerrow understood that the older man didn't want to worry Piper any further. After all, her dream was soon going to come true, and she was already concerned enough. He'd seen her get overstressed, and he didn't want his beloved to go through that phase ever again.

Aerrow rearranged himself in a fetal position. It wouldn't do any good to ponder over the past; what happened had happened, and there was nothing in his power to change the past.

_I always knew how dangerous the RFA could be _he ruminated. _Yet I still can't believe they would try to pull off such a stunt. What if…? What if it was one of them who attacked Piper and Ace today? _

With that disturbing thought in mind, the sky knight finally dozed off.

* * *

Miles away from the palace, a cloaked figure on a skimmer landed on the desolate, tiny terra. He turned off the engine and parked the vehicle behind some large bushes.

"Haden!" a stringent voice barked. The boy promptly turned around and spotted another robed person striding towards him.

"Oh, hey Pole," the boy timorously muttered. He removed the hood from his head revealing his frightened eyes and face.

The elderly man made no response, and once he reached the youth, he yanked at one of the boy's ears. Haden moaned in agony, yet he didn't dare try to pull away. As feeble as Pole might appear, his strength was as robust as the mightiest Wallop.

"Insolent boy," he hissed into his ear, "what in Atmos were you thinking, acting like a reckless hooligan?"

"Please, sir; I didn't mean to disobey you. I had those two, I really did!"

"Yet they are still alive!" the man bellowed at him. He threw the boy down to the ground and glared menacingly at him. "Do you have any idea of what could happen now? By now, they probably suspect that this land is our headquarters. We are in danger of being discovered!"

Haden shakily got to his feet and gazed at his mentor with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Pole. I… I didn't think of the consequences of my actions."

Pole continued to glower at him, but he then offered his hand. Haden briefly glanced at it before grabbing it. The man easily pulled Haden up.

"Well, at least you've learnt your lesson. Just don't do anything like that again without my permission, understand?"

Haden rapidly nodded his head. "Of course, sir. I'm your loyal servant; I won't do anything like that ever again."

"Good."

The man peered at the boy before saying, "Now then, let's head back inside."

The pair headed towards the secret entrance of their hideout. Once they reached the boulder, Pole shut his eyes and began humming. The boulder then started shaking, and a doorway appeared. The duo entered the familiar hallway, and Pole waved his hand at the doorway which immediately vanished. Haden grabbed a flaming torch from a stand and led the way to the clandestine base.

"You must leave in the morning, correct?" Pole asked Haden once they were walking along the dimly lit corridor.

"Yes, sir. The Night Owls believe that I'm visiting some relatives in Terra Mesa; they don't have any suspicions."

"Very good. Let's keep it that way."

Pole's grey eyes glimmered with foreboding anticipation. "The time to rise is quickly coming," he ardently mumbled, "We shall soon save Atmos from a treacherous future. Both Cyclonians and squadrons will fall, and we will take over and finally give the people what they want."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, okay; so not all of the questions from last chapter were answered in this chapter, but I assure you that everything will be revealed really soon. I realize that this is a super short chapter, but I just don't know how to continue. Still, you guys are enjoying the quick updates, right? **

**Be sure to leave a review on your way out. Have a great weekend everyone, and happy Easter and a happy belated Passover! **


	21. Morning Discussions

**A/N: Okay, the explanation on my extremely long hiatus is at the end of the chapter. For now, please just read the update which I know you are all very eager to.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Storm Hawks. If I did, the show would still be airing with season three in every country. **

* * *

Chapter 21: Morning Discussions

Aerrow yawned as he stretched the next morning. With so many troublesome thoughts during the night, he barely managed to fall asleep, and he was now paying the heavy price for it.

Nonetheless, there was work to be done.

He quickly got dressed and freshened up, and less than twenty minutes later, he left his room. As soon as he placed both feet in the hallway, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorr…" The red head paused in mid sentence as he realized his victim.

"It's quite alright Aerrow," Ace calmly assured him. He then smirked at him. "I take it you're not a morning person."

_Why I oughta… _the sky knight darkly thought. However, the image of Piper suddenly flashed in his mind, and he swiftly stowed away his sinister thoughts.

"Not at all; I just have a lot on my mind." Aerrow cleared his throat and forced himself to look into the dark eyes of his former nemesis.

"Anyways, I was hoping to privately chat with you. I wanted to…"

" Know what we're going to do about the RFA " Ace finished for him. The red head nodded.

"Well…"

"Morning guys; what are you two talking about?" Both men turned around and saw Piper strolling towards them with a tired yet bright smile.

"Good morning Piper," the guys replied in unison. They glanced at each other and then turned back to the girl.

"We were just…" they paused, each trying to think of a fathomable explanation. Although it was brief, both men immediately understood from their glance that they didn't want to worry Piper especially after yesterday's incident.

"Discussing the ball," Ace promptly said. Aerrow eagerly nodded his head to confirm this statement.

"Oh, that's great!" Piper replied. She turned to her fellow Storm Hawk. "Aerrow, I know you're not into formal events, but you're going to have such a blast. Cy has been really working hard with the preparations, and the ballroom looks gorgeous. Heck, I'm looking forward to it myself. Although I am looking forward to the food and dancing, the event will truly establish peace in the realm."

"Yeah… that sounds great Piper," Aerrow replied breathlessly. It'd been a long time since he had seen her so excited, and despite his worries, his heart fluttered as he gazed her beaming face.

Ace merely smiled and commented, "Yes, the event shall be a night to remember and a huge part of Atmos history. Now, let's go down to breakfast; we have a full day ahead of us."

Piper nodded, and she began waking in between her two secret admirers. Once they reached the dining hall, Ace tugged on Aerrow's elbow and pulled him back.

"As soon as breakfast is over, come to my room. There, we can talk," he whispered into the sky knight's ear. Aerrow nodded, and the two hastily followed Piper before anyone could notice their absence.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind Aerrow?"

The red head sighed as he sat down on the offered sofa in Ace's room. Although he still didn't completely trust his new "ally", the older warrior was the best person to help him out.

"Ace, I think it's vital that we enhance security for the ball," Aerrow proclaimed. Ace opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, his guest raised up his hand.

"I don't mean to question your... capabilities on managing the situation, but from what you've told us, the RFA is bound to attack us on the night of the ball."

Ace nodded. "You are correct. With all of the squadrons here, it's the perfect opportunity for them to wipe us out in one move." He sighed and stretched his slender legs. "I should've seen this coming."

"Don't stress about it; we have all be caught off guard."

A pregnant pause immediately took place.

Finally, Ace cleared his throat and looked straight into Aerrow's green eyes. "I assure that the palace guards will do their best to guard the palace during the ball. However, I'd feel assured if I knew that you and the other Storm Hawks could also be on the lookout for trouble."

"You didn't even have to ask. There's no way that we'll let the RFA ruin this night for the sake of Atmos... and Piper."

Ace only nodded his head in agreement. He shared the same feelings especially regarding Piper.

* * *

Shortly after, the two guys walked out and ran into Cyclonis.

"There you two are!" the young girl exclaimed. She glared at the pair in a mixture of suspicion and surprise. "What have you two been doing?"

"We were just discussing security for the ball," Ace explained with impressive equanimity.

"Hmm... very wise. Well, go to the ballroom and help the others with preparations," Cyclonis mandated.

"Yes ma'am."

She swiftly walked away, and Aerrow gave Ace a weary glance.

"You know, even though she's good now, she still retains her menacing countenance."

"Some things just never change."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this short update! I wanted to dedicate a chapter to Piper's love interests to display their ambivalent relationship.**

**Right, I don't even know where to start with the explanation of my very long hiatus. School, family issues, and more have been keeping me busy for quite awhile, and since I'll be a high school senior this fall, my life will still be hectic. However, I assure you all that I will not abandon this fic even if I keep writing until graduation. **


	22. Complications

****

****

AN: Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation, and for those of you are still in school or don't get break in the middle of the year, hang in there!

**Also, I want to say thanks to Without Reprieve and Nobody for their reviews from last chapter. I'm so relieved that there are people still reading this fic! **

**Without further ado, I present the next chapter for "Who Knew?" **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope, I still don't own Storm Hawks. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Complications

"Finn! Stop pigging out on the party food! Stork, be careful with those scissors! Radarr... can you please get me something to drink?"

The tiny creature nodded and gave Piper a salute before heading off to the kitchen. She smiled and then turned her attention to Aerrow and Ace who had just entered the ballroom.

"Morning Piper," the guys said simultaneously. Piper raised her eyebrows at them. To her surprise, her friends winced.

_Total déjà vu _they frightfully thought.

"Before you ask," Ace started with his usual composure, "we were discussing some important… matters regarding the ball. Nothing major at all."

Aerrow shot the man an appreciative glance before adding, "Yep, everything is fine. Sorry we're late Piper."

"Oh, okay then. You guys had me worried for quite some time." The girl lifted her arms up and swiftly twirled around. "So, what do you think so far?"

The guys smiled at this cute behavior before they realized her question.

His dark eyes rapidly sweeping over the place, Ace simply stated, "Everything looks nice already."

"I have to hand it to you, Piper, without you and Cyclonis, I have no idea how this ball would even happen," Aerrow said with proud eyes.

Piper giggled. "Oh, you two are so sweet." She lowered her arms and sighed. "Unfortunately, things are not quite ready yet as you can tell from the large amount of people still working here. Well, at least most everyone here."

She shot a menacing glance at Finn who was completely oblivious and continued stuffing himself.

The guys nodded in agreement. To say that the place was a zoo would be an understatement. While Finn was gorging himself on the party food (he claimed that he wanted to make sure nothing was contaminated), Stork bravely volunteered to assist with the decorations. However, judging by how much he was quivering as he cut some ribbon, he appeared to regret his generosity.

A low growl caused all three to look down. Radarr had returned with a crystal glass of water. Piper thanked him and drained the drink in one gulp. Radarr chirped hello to the guys before taking the glass back to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Ace asked as Aerrow waved good-bye to his co-pilot.

"Hmmm… all the preparations are already being handled, and the guest list has been finalized already." Her orange eyes widening, Piper snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Why don't you two oversee the food preparations? Call it an instinct, but I have a feeling that the cooks still need to prepare them."

"Hey, guys! All of the appetizers are okay!" Finn announced from his corner. His blue eyes eagerly searched the rest of the table. "Now on to the main dishes!"

All three rolled their eyes. Yeah, food was still a dilemma.

"No problem, Piper; you can count on us!" Aerrow gave her a brief hug before heading off the kitchens. Piper gazed at his retreating figure with an inquisitive look.

"Wow, he must be really excited for this ball!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Ace muttered. He cleared his throat before Piper could question his dry tone. "So, where's Junko?"

"Helping Cyclonis with organizing parking space for the airships and other vehicles. I asked Stork if he wanted to go with them, but he doesn't seem to trust her yet."

"Oh, I see." A high shrill caught their attention as they turned to the Merb. A group of former Cyclonians huddled around him as he dramatically fell to his knees and raised a long finger to the air.

"Uh, Mr. Stork, it's only a small cut," one of the assistants assured him. "We can bandage it up in no time."

"Ah, you have no idea how deleterious this "small cut" could be!" the Merb exclaimed. He began hyberventilationg. "I could get some fatal infection that could harm my immune system and cause me to get into a coma! Don't you people read about this stuff?"

Piper sighed. "I better take him to the infirmary before he faints. Later Ace."

Her dark haired companion chuckled. "Best of luck Piper; don't be hesitant in asking for help if he becomes too much for you."

Piper smirked and walked past Ace to reach her paranoid comrade. At the last minute, Ace gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as she passed and smiled at her before heading for the kitchen.

Blushing, Piper managed to gain her composure just as she reached Stork. "Come on, Stork; we'll get that examined for you." She gently guided the Merb into the hallway and was soon enveloped in her thoughts.

_Whew, who knew Ace could be so smooth like that_ she thought. _I wonder if he's starting to develop "feelings" for me. _

* * *

A pair of curious eyes gazed upon Ace as he entered the kitchen. _Hmmm... so the former, mighty commander has fallen for the Storm Hawk. How intriguing; we could use this for our advantage. _The mysterious figure grinned, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Storm Hawk sky knight, Aerrow, give his former nemesis a questioning look as Ace approached him.

* * *

"What's with the delay?" Aerrow demanded once his companion finally joined him. As soon as he had entered the kitchen, he had been surprised to find that Ace was still in the ballroom. He managed to avoid sounding too suspicious... or envious for that matter.

"I just wanted to ask Piper a couple of things."

"Oh, alright then." Aerrow cleared his throat and began dicating the food situation. However, his mind still lingered on his growing fears.

_Did Ace stay behind just to spend time with Piper alone? What if... what if he told her that he loved her? Wait, wait, wait! There's no need to fret, Aerrow; you don't know for sure that he feels that way towards her. Sure, they've grown closer, and they always give each other caring looks. Not to mention that he's overprotive of her and..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? The guy so wants her! Well, as smart as he is, he's forgotten one little thing: he has to deal with me before he can have her. _

* * *

The mysterious man's smile broadened as he caught the sky knight's troubled look. As much as he was masking his apprehensions, the man could tell he was worried by the look in his eyes.

_Hmmm... it looks like we've got ourselves a love triangle here! Things just keep getting better and better! _

* * *

**AN: Oh boy, it looks like things are getting more intense! How will the love triangle work out? Just who is this mysterious figure? Will I update before the end of the month? Stay tune to find out the answers to these questions and much more! **


	23. The Big Night

**A/N: Well, it looks like I couldn't keep my promise about updating in June again. With family, a wedding, and college preparations, I've been quite busy to say the least. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I claim no ownership to Storm Hawks or anything relating to it. If only…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: The Big Night

At long last, it had arrived. The grand ball in Terra Cyclonia was to finally take place tonight. Tonight was the night in which the Cyclonians will renounce their evil intentions and become allies with Atmos's squadrons. At long last, peace would finally reign over the terras.

However, some couldn't help but feel anxious.

* * *

As she was getting dressed, Piper kept thinking that something was going to happen... something wicked.

_I really hope this night is a success; we all worked so hard to acheive harmony _she thought as she smoothed down her dress. She sighed and began applying makeup in front of the mirror. _Well, with extra security and all of these squadrons here, I suppose there's nothing worry about. Still, I have a bad feeling about tonight. _

* * *

A few rooms away, Ace was getting ready himself, but his mind reflected Piper's worries. _Even with heightened security, it's possible that the RFA will attempt to sneak it. I don't know how, but I feel that this night is going to be quite eventful. And not just because of the treaty. _

* * *

While Piper and Ace were getting prepared for the ball, the guests started to arrive. Airships and vehicles of all sizes made their way to the once formidable terra. As they parked and made their way to the palace, the squadrons couldn't help but admire the decor. Cyclonis had set up statues of various creatures including a phoenix and sky shark. Lights of all colors clinged to the walls of the building, and orchestral music could be dimly heard from inside. Yes, the former tyrant had done an impressive job in decorating.

As the squadrons entered the ballroon, Cyclonis personally greeted them at the door. She no longer wore heavy mascara, and for the first time, people could truly see her appearance. She was attired in a sleeveless purple dress with matching elbow length gloves, and her elegant purple heels made her a few inches taller. All in all, she looked elegant.

Right after greeting Terra Ray's squadron, Aerrow approached her with grave eyes. "Hi, can we talk somewhere private? It's... critical."

Cyclonis raised her eyebrows but nodded. She excused herself and led the red head to a small parlor next to the ballroom.

"I must say that you look dashing tonight Aerrow," she commented as they got settled into comfy chairs. He faintly smiled and gave his thanks. With his hair combed down (thanks to Finn's hair gel) and a black tuxedo, he looked nothing like a sky knight at all.

Wasting no further time, Aerrow immediately told Cyclonis what was on his mind.

* * *

Lurking behind a statue of a dragon, a hooded figure grinned as he watched the parade of squadrons make their way into the ballroom. _Tonight is definitely going to be unforgettable. _

* * *

**A/N: Blah! I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I'm still working on the development of the plot. I've already planned it out, but I still need to fill in the gaps between major events. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the brevity. **

**Alas, I have some sad news. Once again, I'm putting this fic on hold. For the next few months, I'll be busy with college prep, religious affairs, and more, so I have no idea when I'll be updating next. And like I said, I'm a bit stuck on working out the details of the story.**

**Well, until next time, take care folks! I'm so sorry once again, but I can't halt my life for a fic. I wish I could, but that's not how things are. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
